Free Choices
by Gordissima
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans fic, starting just after Snape's  worst memory. What effect is the war having on those within Hogwarts? Will it push enemies together or pull friends apart? And can James show Lily he's more than what he seems?
1. Chapter 1 Ending the year

Free Choices

Lily leaned against the cold, stone common room wall. The cold fury that had been with her since the incident at the lake erupted with remorse and she thumped the wall before flung herself onto the cushy sofa by the dying embers of the fire. She had known it would happen and she wasn't particularly sorry that Snape was no longer a friend but she was sad for the ten year old boy in oversized clothes she'd once known.

"Lily?" the soft, deep, male voice came from behind her, "Are you okay?"

Lily turned around expecting to see Remus, "Potter! What do you want?" She'd never heard Potter speak so gently and she couldn't recall him wearing such an odd expression on his face before.

"I was just checking you were okay Evans." He replied quite simply.

"I've just had to admit that my oldest friend is more likely than not to become a Death Eater. I'm not fantastic to be frank."

James' mouth twitched slightly, "Well, anyone could have told you he was-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Don't dare! It was his choice, no one made him what he is apart from him. I don't need a lecture from you or anyone about how he's bound to be evil because he's in Slytherin, it doesn't work like that. Can you just leave me alone for once?" She finished quietly, the anger in her voice fading. She looked so tired and worn, that James just wanted to hug her and then curse Snivillus for making her feel so bad. Resisting the temptation to walk towards her he headed for the portrait hole, "Night then Evans."

"Where do you think you're going Potter? Your dormitory is upstairs." Lily said sharply. When James didn't turn around she marched over and blocked the hole. She swore she heard a snigger and glared at James, the only possible culprit, "I am a prefect. If you don't go to bed now, you'll be in detention so quickly it'll hurt."

James met her gaze and the curious expression crossed his face again, "You win, Evans" He bowed his head in mocking acknowledgement of defeat, trademark smirk in place "Goodnight oh beautifully victorious one." With that he turned and badly muffling some sniggering, finally departed the common room. Exasperated and annoyed, Lily curled up on the sofa again and picked up a book to calm herself down. She had Transfiguration tomorrow as well. She hated exams.

"Wormtail, will you learn to put a sock in it!" Sirius exploded as soon as they reached the safety of the dormitory, "And Prongs, can't you not talk to her once. I'm absolutely starving." This announcement was accompanied by a large rumble from his midriff.

James sank onto his bed, "I couldn't just leave her, she looked so sad. Anyway, if had eaten dinner instead of finding entertainment, you wouldn't be so hungry now, would you?" James finished with a grin. Peter laughed loudly.

"I've eaten worse than rats you know Wormtail." Sirius snapped.

"Will you three shut up? I want to be awake for Transfiguration tomorrow." Remus was sat staring at them from his bed.

"Sorry Mooney, just getting into bed now" James replied instantly, wanting to avoid any questions about Lily from Sirius. Peter followed suit, muttering apologies. Sirius stood for a moment, looking like he wanted to continue but then headed towards bed muttering anything apart from apologies.

Alice Prewett, woke early and looked over to Lily's bed. It hadn't been slept in. She headed down to the common room to shake her awake before it happened much more unpleasantly. Usually the earliest riser, Alice was quite shocked to find Lily already talking to someone when she walked in and felt herself go red when she realised who it was: Frank Longbottom. Before she had a chance to run back upstairs, Frank caught sight of her, smiled and waved her over. Lily turned to see who it was and could barely stop herself laughing when she saw Alice.

"Good morning" said a beaming Frank, who had stood up as Alice walked over.

"Hi" she said, quite awkwardly. Alice stood the opposite side of Lily, "I came down to wake Lily." Pointing at her friend, who was looking up at her, eyebrow raised and small smile on her face.

"Right, lovely." Frank's beam faltered slightly as he searched for something to say. The two descended into a tense silence.

"Well, seeing as everyone's standing I might as well join in." Lily stood. When the silence persisted she said, "Might as well go and get ready for the day then. Coming Alice?"

"Wha- Oh yes, yes of course. 'Bye Frank." she waved and headed towards the dormitory at speed.

"'Bye Alice, Lily." As they disappeared up the stairs he sunk down onto the sofa, horrified at the level of embarrassment he'd just gone through. This wasn't helped by an explosion of giggles from the stairs.

Snape stared despondently at his breakfast. He hadn't felt less like eating in his entire life. Avery pushed some bacon towards him, "Come on Sev," he growled, "It was time you stopped letting childhood get in the way of glory. She's only a Gryffindor anyway, she'd have hindered you."

Snape looked longingly at the fiery red hair of Lily Evans and then turned away. He stabbed at the bacon. Avery smiled, "Mulciber had a bit of sport planned for after the exams, you in?"

Snape gave one last glance towards the Gryffindor table and then looked back to Avery, "In."

The party had been going for quite a while, Sirius and James setting of fireworks at periodic intervals, Peter had been dispatched to the kitchens for more food – each of the marauders acknowledged Peter as having a special knack with the house elves and always getting the most food. Remus was stood slightly to one side talking to Dorcas Meadows, one of the fifth year girls, looking slightly bemused but happy about the attention. Lily and Mary MacDonald were teasing Alice about Frank, "Honestly, he must think you have permanent sun burn!" laughed Mary as Alice had turned a bright shade of red as Frank smiled and waved at her from across the room.

"I just don't get why he likes me. I mean he's in sixth year, and a chaser and pretty much top of the year. Why me?"

Lily sighed, "You're good looking, clever, funny, very kind... Any more or is that enough of an ego boost?" Alice smiled shyly, her eyes focused just over Lily's shoulder.

"I'm going to talk to Dorcas." Alice announced, and promptly headed towards Frank, who had separated from the other sixth years.

Lily and Mary laughed and began arguing over which friend would be missing from the main party first. Just then, a small, pink, winged thing flew in front of them. Mary reached out to grab it and it oinked loudly.

"That, I believe is a flying pig, which means Evans that you'll have to go out with me." James Potter was in front of them, grinning at them confidently, one hand in his hair.

"Sorry, Potter, hell is still quite warm. Oh, got to leave, Dorcas wants me." Lily turned and marched away.

"You know, James, Lily might like it if you stopped asking her out. How's your Dad's dragon pox by the way?" Mary's family lived in a village near the Potter's country house and when they had found out the connection, Mary had often visited the Potter's with her parents who wanted to know as much about the wizarding world as possible.

"He's doing better, the healers say they rarely see a recovery at this rate at his age." All of James' cocky arrogance dropped away as they began discussing his parents and shared summers from years ago. Mary smiled at him, "You should talk to Lily like that. Stop trying to impress her and you actually might."

James was caught off guard by this advice and Mary just laughed. Just then, Dorcas came running over. "Hey James, Mary could you come over here for a bit? I need to ask you something."

"Sure. See you later James." and the girls left, Dorcas muttering intensely to her friend.

They had spotted a Hufflepuff alone up the corridor. Mulciber identified him as the younger Belby brother. Avery headed down a passage to cut him off further up the corridor while Snape and Mulciber followed at a safe distance. They were outside the Charms classroom when Avery appeared, wand drawn and pointing straight at Belby. He jumped at the sight of the burly Slytherin in front of him, "What the? Get out of my way Avery."

"No. You're in our way actually." Avery smirked and nodded over Belby's shoulder.

Belby spun around, a horrified expression on his face when he saw Mulciber and Snape advancing towards him. He plunged his hand into his pocket for his wand but Snape flicked his own and suspended Belby by the ankle. Cursing, Belby waved his wand wildly, "Stupefy!" By some mercy the spell hit Avery, who crumpled.

"You'll pay for that mudblood!" yelled Mulciber and he started to make Belby spin faster and faster. Belby screamed. They heard footsteps approaching. Startled, Snape let Belby fall with a sickening crunch onto the stone fall and he and Mulciber ran quickly away, leaving Avery to explain the duel.


	2. Chapter 2 Summer fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are the property of the wonderful JKR.

Lily was looking out of the window anxiously, unable to even think of breakfast. So much depended on these OWL results, not least if she'd be able to go to Mary's for the last two weeks of the summer. Her mum walked in and gave her a quick squeeze on the shoulder, "Did they not give you a date to expect the results dear? It seems odd not to."

"No, but Alice's cousins said it's about the second week." Lily gave a small scream, "It's an owl, an owl's coming!" She threw the window wide open to let the bird in with it's letter. As it flew through the window, Lily only just stopped herself swearing. It was Mary's owl. She tore the letter off quite fiercely, causing the barn owl to squawk indignantly.

_Dear Lily,_

_Sorry for sending this now, I know we all promised to send letters in the evening until results come. Dorcas asked me to write because she's had to come to mine. There was an attack on her parents. They are okay but feel Dorcas would be safer here for the rest of summer and she's not allowed to send her owl out. Do you think you can come to mine for the last two weeks of summer instead? Good luck and sorry if I made you panic,_

_Mary & Dorcas xxx_

Lily felt slightly sick. An attack on Dorcas' parents. It was so hard to remember how bad things were in the wizarding world and now one of her best friends had been attacked. She folded the letter up and put it in her pocket. There was no way she was showing her mum or dad that. They didn't need to know any more than there was a bit of political trouble.

"Are you all right? It isn't your results is it?" Evie Evans looked over to where her daughter stood shaking slightly.

"Erm, no mum, it's from Mary. Bit of a change of plan, Dorcas is at Mary's for the rest of the summer and I've been asked to stay for the last two weeks. Is that okay?" Lily looked at her mum appealingly.

"Same conditions as before. If you've done well in your exams then yes. Oh my, Lily, there's another owl!"

Lily jumped, this owl didn't look so familiar. She found herself running through exams in her head and coming to the conclusion she had failed everything but charms and potions, and she had only scrapped passes in those. It was the right owl, there was the official Hogwarts crest. Reaching out trembling hands, she untied the letter. It folded out. She could barely bring herself to look.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass grades: Outstanding (O) Fail grades: Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_Miss Lily Hannah Evans has received the following Ordinary Wizarding Level (OWL) results:_

_Arithmancy: E_

_Astronomy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: E_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: E_

_Potions: O_

Lily let out a huge sigh of relief. Three Os and six Es. Grinning, she waved the paper at her mum.

"I did it! They're really good."

"Oh fantastic! Wonderful darling! I knew you'ddo well. Petunia, Lily has got her exam results! I'll get the phone and you can ring your father. I'm so pleased for you." Kissing her daughter fondly on the forehead, she left the kitchen. Lily pulled a bowl towards her and filled it with cereal. It was good to be hungry again.

"Did you ever doubt for a second that we would pass everything?" James was lying happily in the garden, Sirius lying next to him, enjoying the evening sunshine.

"Well Prongs, when you kept looking over at Evans in Transfiguration I had my doubts." Sirius gave his bark like laugh at the look of exaggerated horror on James' face, who could only hold the expression for so long before joining in.

"Boys, dinner's ready." Mrs. Potter called from the kitchen door, "Samson will be upset if you let it go cold again."

"Better get going, we don't want to upset the elf." James jumped up, while Sirius groaned at the effort of having to move, "Race you" he said and started sprinting.

"Oi! Cheat!" yelled Sirius, as he set off himself.

Snape was given small acknowledgement of his academic achievements at home. His mother had given a curt well done and his father had opened a bottle of beer. Not in celebration, it was just what he did. He'd spent the weeks since the owl had come wandering around the town, looking for any sign of Lily and trailing at a slight distance. She'd caught him once but hadn't said anything just stared with such a hardness in her beautiful green eyes that he'd staggered before turning and running away. He'd seen Mrs. Evans about too and had asked how Lily had done. The brief answer was quite well, thank you. They'd parted and that was the last he spoke to any of the Evanses.

When he saw Lily get into the car with her mum and dad, his heart sank. Any hope of talking to her this summer had passed. He went back to his house, thinking to work on some more experiments. And there was more news about the Dark Lord. Avery, Mulciber and Regulus Black had been keeping him well informed. The younger Black brother was gaining popularity among the Slytherin higher ups, particularly now his cousin Bellatrix had, according to rumour, joined the ranks. Not one to rely on rumour, Snape had asked for details. A seventh year Death Eater was an impressive precedent.

The girls had had a fantastic week at Mary's house. The McDonald's were extremely friendly and had a house and gardens large enough for four girls to stay thoroughly entertained (Alice had joined once news had reached her of the gathering). They were currently teasing Alice for the amount of owls that came from Frank in a week and the speed with which Alice would reply.

"Seriously Alice, 'we're just really good friends' doesn't cut it any more. I'm taking the next owl to see what's so enthralling." Lily announced, causing Mary and Dorcas to erupt with laughter.

"You can't! No, it's unfair." Alice spluttered, while trying not to grin with pleasure.

Dorcas stopped laughing long enough to say something in defence, "At least you're getting letters. Remus has sent two all summer. And dear James hasn't sent anything to Lily." Dorcas had to dodge out of the way of a pillow that had been flung with surprising force and accuracy.

There were only two days left before the return to Hogwarts and having stayed in and around Mary's house and gardens for the duration of their visit, they decided to venture out and wander around the village. It was a beautiful late summer day and Mary and Dorcas were sat on a village green while Lily and Alice bought ice creams when someone yelled a greeting,

"Hey, Mary! Dorcas!"

The girls turned to see Peter Pettigrew approaching, closely followed by a shy looking Remus Lupin. Smiling happily, Mary waved them over and stood up to greet them.

"Hi, how are you? Good summer?"

"It was great thanks, my mum actually let me out every now and again. We're staying at Prongs'" Peter answered, gesturing towards Remus who gave a small smile and went slightly red as Dorcas looked at him.

"How was your summer?" Remus couldn't look directly at Dorcas.

"Okay," she replied, "Apart from when my parents were attacked for having muggle sympathies and I had to be rushed out of my house. But the last two weeks have been good."

The boys' mouths dropped open and then they jumped, Peter giving a small squeal, as someone landed on each of their backs. Sirius proceeded to wrestle Peter to the ground and sit on top of him, refusing to move until Peter admitted Sirius to be his superior in every way possible while James caught up with the news that had just been revealed.

"Dorcas, that's terrible. Any idea who it was? Have the ministry caught any one?"

"No, but my mum says she recognised Nott." Dorcas looked slightly surprised by the look of anger on James' face and the hardness in Remus'.

"My parents know them. I know where they live, we could do something." James actually moved, his hand going to his pocket.

Dorcas laughed at his eagerness and shook her head, "Not a chance Potter, I'm not having you and Black mess up any legal chance we have of getting them."

"What's Potter been messing up? Apart from his hair of course." Lily came out of the shop holding two ice creams. She handed one over to Dorcas, who was laughing at James. James, who had automatically put his hand in his hair at the sight of Lily, froze in an uncomfortable pose. There was visible concentration on his face as he tried to work out how best to remove his hand without drawing attention to it. Sirius, who had remained sat on Peter as a sign of victory, saw an opportunity and rugby tackled James to the floor. A scrap started between the two as the others laughed. Lily smirked, raised an eyebrow and turned to Remus.

"Good summer? How were your results?"

"Pretty good thanks. An O in DADA, E in Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms and A in everything else. You?"

"Yeah, three Os and six Es. You won't be in potions next year then?"

"No. I don't think Slughorn will notice though, he only has eyes for a certain few."

"He can certainly pick them," Alice chipped in wryly, glancing at the continuing scrap on the floor, between two of the favourites. The six spectators laughed. Struck with sudden inspiration, Mary tapped Lily on the shoulder, and nodded towards the hosepipe coiled up outside the village shop. Grinning mischievously, the pair stood up, directed it at the brave fighters and turned the tap.

A/N: Thanks to IloveJames3456 and Freakiees, big boost for me this being my first story. I'm just trying to develop and establish the characters at the moment, let me know what you think. Sorry for the months in between updates but I've had exams.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are the wonderful work and property of J.K. Rowling.

A letter had arrived for Dorcas. It was all the Gryffindor girls could talk about on the train the next day. The letter was from Dorcas' mother and outlined progress in working out who had attacked them: there was none. The ministry had done all they could and hoped further evidence would become apparent. There had been no follow up to her claim of having recognised Nott. The letter finished with telling Dorcas that, for the time being, it would be best if she prepared to stay at Hogwarts for the entire year.

"_They hope evidence will become apparent_?" Lily was completely disgusted, as were the others. "They might as well say that they've crossed their fingers and toes that everything will be okay."

Mary gave a small giggle at this but no one was in much of a mood for laughing. There was a quiet knock on the compartment door and it was slid open to reveal Remus. "Hey everyone. Lily, we're meant to be doing rounds now."

"Oh my word! I completely forgot! Thanks Remus, see you in a bit girls." She left the compartment at top speed, straightening her clothes as she went.

"What was wrong with everyone in there?" asked Remus as soon as he decently could.

"The ministry have stopped enquiries into the attack on Dorcas' family." Lily's voice was trembling with anger.

"What! That's, that's just..."

"Exactly. I just hope they have enough protection." Lily put a hand out to stop a first year running down the corridor and quickly admonished him before continuing, "Dorcas is completely terrified, I can tell."

Remus was about to reply when there was a cackle of evil laughter from up the corridor. Bellatrix Black was advancing towards them, wand in hand. "Did I hear right about Meadow being all green? Is she scared the nasty men might hurt her and her half mud parents?"

"Don't you dare Black! Your friends may get away with things but you won't here." Lily and Remus drew their wands. There was the sound of a compartment door opening and shutting behind them. Remus spun around and swore. Slytherins. Lestrange, Avery and Mulciber were stood ready, wands out.

"Aww, the mud blood is scared." Bellatrix gave a cackle of amusement before aiming, "_Impedimenta!_" Lily only just got her shield charm up in time. She was on the back foot and could only use defensive spells. Remus was the only person stopping her being taken down but then she heard him slump on the floor. The next moment she was upside down in the air being banged against the window. She was losing consciousness and only vaguely heard a shout before falling to the floor and blacking out.

James had heard the cackle and after sharing a look with Sirius, jumped up and sprinted out of the compartment. They had no trouble recognising the battle cry of his deranged cousin. Peter wasn't far behind, "I'll get help!" he cried, knowing that this would be how he'd be most useful. He was terrible at duelling. Sirius waved a hand as they ran off. James was first there, "_Stupefy!_" Bellatrix spun around, dropping Lily and blocked the spell. Sirius arrived and shot spells at the three retreating Slytherins, hitting Lestrange and Mulcibur. Avery replied with a freezing charm but it rebounded of Sirius' shield and hit it's castor. Sirius turned to see James, a furious expression on his face, hanging Bellatrix upside down. There was blood coming from her nose.

"STOP!" Peter came running down the corridor accompanied by Professor Slughorne and several prefects. James continued. How dare she? How dare this evil wretch hurt Lily Evans?

"Prongs. Put it down, mate." Sirius' soft call to his best friend brought him round to his senses. He dropped Bellatrix, not to gently, and walked over to Sirius who was reviving Remus. Lily was out cold. James bent down, scooped her up and turned to face Slughorne, who wore an expression of shock, worry and anger. "I'm sorry Professor but I've got to take her to the prefects carriage, can you put me in detention later?"

Slughorne nodded and told Sirius to take Remus there too. He sighed, this was going to be a tough year.

A/N: Thank you Doctor Tonks for the review. Hope you all like this new chapter, please review even if you don't.


	4. Chapter 4 An Idea To Celebrate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, they are the wonderful work of the wonderful J.K Rowling

The first thing Lily was conscious of was murmured speech, her head hurt to much to open her eyes. They was the sound of laughter but she was too sore to be annoyed that people were laughing while she was semi-conscious. Lily realised that they was a soft pressure on her hand, someone was holding it. She gave a small squeeze and it was followed by a cry of surprise and pleasure.

"Professor! Professor, she's coming round."

Recognizing the voice, Lily forced her eyes open and saw James Potter by her. He smiled at her but she pulled her hand from his and looked away from him and around the compartment. Not before registering the look of hurt of James' face though. Alice, Mary and Dorcas were sat on the seat opposite looking anxious – Dorcas was very pale indeed. She located the source of untimely laughter as Sirius and Peter stood in the door way, talking to Remus who was sat down with a bruise on the side of his head but was smiling all the same. Professor Slughorn was bustling over with a steaming potion. "Ahh, Lily dear, how are you?"

"Erm, fine I think. What happened exactly?" She shook her head slightly, as if to dislodge the memory but it hurt so she stopped.

"We got ambushed by Bellatrix, Lestrange, Avery and Mulciber." Remus supplied instantly.

"Prongs and I heard the cow cackling and came in time to see Mooney unconscious and you being spun in the air by the thing." Sirius added, "Prongs fought the madwomen and I got the others." There was more than a hint of pride in his voice.

Before any more information could be given, Frank Longbottom, newly instated head boy, appeared at the door way. "Professor, Black has started to come round but she's quite groggy. Hi Alice" He finished with a charming smile that Alice returned while going slightly pink. Dorcas showed the first sign of life by trying to cover sudden giggles as a coughing fit. Frank seemed to realise what he had done and went a dark red.

"Well, if everything is all right here I better go and see to Miss. Black. I've sent an owl on to Hogwarts describing what has happened. I will be checking up on you later Miss. Evans." Slughorn bustled out of the compartment. Frank stood awkwardly in the doorway with every face apart from Alice's turned towards him, all wearing a similar smirk. She was bright pink and looking at her knees, failing to hide a smile. "See you all later then," he said and hurried from sight. After a moment, James leapt up and started to bow ostentatiously to Alice and plead for her hand. There was a roar of laughter from the other marauders and giggles from the other girls. The rest of the journey was spent in mocking fun which was only occasionally asked to be quietened by the injured parties.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Miss. Evans. Please come with me now." Professor McGonagall, even when she wasn't actually shouting at them, caused James and Sirius to start wondering if they had gone too far. Had Frank reported their mockery? Thankfully the presence of Remus and Lily stopped them panicking too much, McGonagall only spoke to Lily to praise her as far as they knew. They went to a small room off the entrance hall where McGonagall offered Lily a chair and asked them to explain exactly what happened. Once they had finished, she turned to James. "Professor Slughorn says that you were hanging Miss. Black upside down and banging her against the train window. Is this true?" James nodded. He was intensely conscious of Lily staring at him and avoided looking at her for the first time he could remember.

"In that case, considering the circumstances, you will have a months detention with myself. You may go and join the feast." James released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Excuse me Professor, what's happening to the Slytherins who attacked Remus and Evans?" The question burst from Sirius.

"That, Mr. Black, is for Professor Slughorn to decide. Now go and join the feast." There was none of the steel that usually accompanied a reply to an impertinent questions, she was obviously sympathetic. Lily marched ahead of them while the three lads celebrated James' light punishment – last time they had been caught hexing people, they had had three months detention. Lily sat down with the sixth year girls and explained what had happened. Alice however wasn't really listening. Frank was talking to Marlene, a known flirt. She had had an on-off fling with Sirius which was currently off and Alice was not hiding her suspicion well.

"For goodness sake, I'll call him over if you want." Lily snapped.

"Oh Lily, I know that you don't like Potter and that you think he's a tool but seriously, I'm trying to make sure that I've not been imaging things for the past three months."

Mary laughed, "Frank, hey Frank, come over here for a bit."

He looked up, said something to Marlene, who laughed and then he joined them, squeezing onto the bench. "Hi girls, you all okay?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about what happened on the train. Don't you think it's weird that Lily still hates James after he saved her?" Dorcas put in giving a sly look towards her friend who went red and started to splutter. Frank laughed and then gave a thoughtful look, "You think she doth protest too much?"

Alice, realising Lily's actual discomfort at this turn of the conversation, stuck up for her. "Potter didn't save her life, just stopped her being grievously injured." Well, nearly stuck up for her at any rate.

"I'm very grateful to Potter and Black for helping me but I don't see why I have to like them. Potter's just as bad as the Slytherins anyway – He lowered himself to their level." Lily had stopped spluttering long enough to say it.

"Now that is harsh Lils" Mary said at once. "James is completely against what they all stand for."

"He and his friends hex people whenever they can. He and death eaters are two sides of the same coin." Lily burst out. Even if she wasn't friends with Snape any more, she couldn't ignore the fact that for five years, Potter and cronies had bullied him and others because they were better.

"Remus doesn't. Peter joins in with them, but Remus doesn't so don't include him." Dorcas was a little bit pink in the face. Lily took a deep, calming breath. "Sorry. Remus is better than the others but he's too quiet about what they do."

"I don't think shouting that they are death eaters is the right way to go about things though." Mary said quietly. They sat in an awkward silence for a bit, Lily slightly shamefaced about her outburst. All three turned around though at the giggling coming from Alice. She and Frank were completely absorbed in conversation with each other and had missed the tension of the last few moments. Dorcas grinned and started listening in and the rest of the feast was spent in pleasant conversation between two which was gently mocked by the others. The outburst was forgotten.

Snape watched the Gryffindor's moodily, only vaguely paying attention to what Regulus was saying. "Of course, Bella is lucky to not be expelled. Such an indiscreet act as to attack a mudblood prefect was silliness." Regulus was droning on but this caught Snape's attention.

"She attacked Evans on the train? I thought it was only Lupin they attacked."

"Why so much care Severus? One is much like the other. I thought you wanted to have been involved." Regulus helped himself to more treacle tart.

"It is just dangerous to attack unprovoked in cases like her's. She has staff to vouch for her. I'm glad I wasn't involved in such imprudent action." Snape said, making sure to cover himself.

Regulus nodded sagely. "Bella should talk to you more Severus. You know, this food just isn't as good as Kreacher's. If mother wasn't so dependant upon him, I'd ask if he could come and cook specially for me." Just then the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up.

"Well good evening and welcome back. We all know what hard times we are living in and so it is important to remain united together and strong in the face of such danger. One of our greatest strengths is unity and I would like to remind you that most differences you see are skin deep. Differences are made by choices and so I hope that you will try to make the right, rather than easy, choice. Now then, we have a new Defence Against the Arts teacher in Professor Kirkpatrick." There was a pause for the polite applause that rippled around the room. "Quidditch trials are going to be held in two weeks. If you are interested give your name to your head of house. Mr. Filch has extended the list of banned objects and there is to be no duelling in the corridors. New students, and some of our older students, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for your own good. After that excellent feast, it is time for bed. Goodnight."

Everyone stood up, prefects rushed to guide first years and there was mutinous muttering between the Marauders. "How come he didn't mention what happened on the train? He should warn people." Peter was saying, his own fear evident.

"Most people know my cousin is an evil cow Wormtail, but I know what you mean." Sirius looked fairly angry.

"Maybe we should give them a reminder of why they shouldn't do things like that." James gave a mischievous grin.

"No, Prongs. You were lucky with a month, you shouldn't push it." Remus had been keeping tabs on the conversation while stopping any first years wandering off in the wrong direction.

"Right you are Mooney, I'll be as good as a Hufflepuff first year."

In the dormitory, once the four were just finishing snacks before bed, Sirius voiced his idea. "We should celebrate being back with a good old fashioned prank. We haven't done one since last January."

"That'd be great! Have you any ideas?" Peter was always first to praise an idea, even if it was only a suggestion.

"Well, I may have one." Sirius said with a smirk, and they all leaned in to plan. All thoughts of Hufflepuff goodness forgotten.

A/N: Sorry for the gap, I've been on holiday. Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing, it's a real boost.


	5. Chapter 5 Maraudering Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are the wonderful work of the brilliant J.K. Rowling

The next morning, the marauders slunk into the Great Hall bleary eyed. It had taken until four to finalise the ideas. Lily tutted to herself as they came in and went back to watching for post. Dorcas' parents had promised to write every day but Dorcas couldn't face getting the post alone, in case it didn't come. Alice was anxious too, but then, so were most students from wizarding families. Lily and Mary were used to feeling slightly disconnected from everyone before the post came. And there it was. Dorcas went white and everyone in the hall turned heads towards the ceiling. Only first years seemed to be saying anything and most of that was "Oooo" from muggle-borns. After what seemed like an age, a barn owl and a brown owl landed in front of Dorcas and Alice. Both let out shaky sighs of relief and opened the letters of assurance from their parents. Dorcas was nearly crying from relief but she pulled herself together and said, "One day down. It'll get better after this. They say they have full Ministry protection." Lily and Mary nodded, though Lily wasn't convinced. The Ministry seemed like the wrong thing to put trust in.

Professor McGonagall was walking down handing out timetables but she was having a bit of trouble with some third years. While they waited for her, Remus came and started talking to Dorcas and Frank started chatting to Alice. Mary and Lily shared a look. "Wouldn't it be lovely to have someone completely enamoured with you?" Mary said. Lily gave a short laugh, "I don't know, who would you have fawn over you for the entire time from our year?"

Mary shrugged and took another drink. Her eyes flicked down the table to where the marauders were sat though. James was an old friend, surely it was just that and not anything else she thought of when she thought of him. McGonagall eventually reached them and cleared all of them for the subjects they wanted. There was a very audible groan from James and Sirius. Double potions and then DADA. No chance of a catch up on sleep then.

"Trust Slughorn to do this to us. And we're meant to be favourites as well. He should give us a break."

"I'm in complete agreement Padfoot. At least we have a free this afternoon so as to enact our plans." James said before giving a loud yawn.

Peter hurried to catch up with them, "Are we doing it first then? I've frees until after lunch"

"Nope, not free until then. We won't due anything until we've got you though." Sirius added after Peter gave a worried look. Peter ran off to tell Remus what was going on. Remus listened and gave a small smile. "Right, well I'm free too, so either we can laze about in the common room or we can get some of the stuff together." Remus wasn't as tired as the other three, being used to bad nights.

"We should wait for the others." Peter said at once, but then had a moment of doubt, "Or would it be better if we do some of it first?"

"Shall we see how bored we get? Come on, we'll see who else is free." Remus said and headed straight up the stairs to where Dorcas was disappearing around the corner with Alice and Mary.

Lily headed down to potions alone, and, despite herself, a little nervously. After what happened on the train, she wasn't keen on another meeting with Slytherins. It was with great relief then that she heard a friendly voice call her name. "Hey Lils, you alright?" It was Crispin Moon, a Ravenclaw who had always been nice but never a close friend. She gave him a charming smile and together they headed down to the dungeon.

Snape didn't look at anyone in the class. The only person he liked at all in there was studiously ignoring him and talking that idiot Moon. Potter and Black were sat near the back, yawning and talking lazily. Snape started scribbling in his tattered Potions book, he finally thought that a particular favourite was ready – He just needed someone to try it out on. At that point two Hufflepuff girls entered, followed by Professor Slughorn. Obviously his experiment would have to wait.

The marauders had to wait until the period just before dinner to put plans into action. Peter had been kept behind in his Divination class (apparently asking "But how do you know that?" was inappropriate behaviour).

"Now, remember Padfoot, don't laugh before everyone else does. You'll give it away."

"All right Mooney. Merlin, you'd think I was a first year the way you talk to me." Sirius added to this by folding his arms and pouting, causing all of them to laugh out loud. They entered the Great Hall, grinning widely despite Remus' warnings. As such, the sixth years were all on high alert – they could all recognise that look by now. Quite a few began gulping down their dinner as quickly as possible. Peter began to giggle but was quickly shushed by the other three. They sat down and began to fill their plates, determinedly not looking at each other. James looked up just in time to see Mary reach for the fruit bowl. Biting his lip, he tried not to laugh. As Mary took a bite of the apple, it screamed. She jumped, screamed and dropped it. But instead of falling to the table and rolling, the apple sprouted little arms and legs and started running up and down the table shouting in a high, squeaky voice . "Rise up comrades against the oppressors! Rise up and fight!" At these words, all of the fruit in the Great Hall sprouted arms and legs and began attacking plates of food, and hacking at people's bags. First and second years were screaming while older students tried to stop the fruit with magic. Sarah Delaney, captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team used reducto on one apple and was subsequently knocked to the floor by angry compatriots of the newly made apple sauce. The marauders couldn't help it, they just sat laughing. They didn't even notice a furious looking Professor McGonagall head towards them, a pear attempting to climb her dress.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing, it's great to have you all enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6 Together and Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling.

There were many results of the September Fruit Uprising as it became known. James had company in his first two weeks of detention; Peter was declared brilliant by the marauders for convincing the house elves to let them near the fruit; the marauders were undisputed kings of Hogwarts mayhem and Alice and Frank finally got together. Dorcas, Mary and Lily actually thanked the four lads for creating a situation in which Frank could gallantly protect Alice, even if it was only from fruit. The constant refusal to actually admit that they both fancied each other to each other had been beginning to grate on the other three, who couldn't understand the delay.

"Technically, you two should be approaching your four month anniversary." Dorcas told Alice on Saturday morning. Alice grinned but didn't say anything other than, "Doesn't the lake look lovely today?"

Mary pretended to retch. "I thought you only wore rose tinted glasses while looking at Frank?"

Lily and Dorcas both laughed as Alice turned a bright pink. It was a beautiful early autumn day and the girls had taken advantage by walking around the lake. In the distance, they could just see and hear the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice. It was odd to Lily that James could hold a responsible position such as Captain and still be a complete prat and deliberately cause mayhem. Lily had thought the prank very funny and clever but the willingness and relish with which the marauders - particularly James and Sirius - had taken their punishment struck her as fantastically immature. Lily kept this to herself however, her friends would just see it as her taking an opportunity to insult Evan's Enemy Number One.

"Will the Hogsmeade weekend be spent in Madame Puddifoot's then?" Mary asked, just holding back a giggle.

"No! We're not sappy fourth years!" Alice scoffed. "Frank wouldn't like it anyway." She added in an undertone causing the others to laugh. The girls had reached the Entrance Courtyard and their laughter died in their throats. Avery, Mulciber, both Lestrange brothers, Regulus and Snape. There was twitching among the group as if, there were wands itching to be used. The group of Slytherins stared them down and, while trying to make it look completely natural, Mary and Alice put themselves between the boys and Lily and Dorcas. They got into the Entrance Hall and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Dorcas gave a nervous laugh and then burst into sobs.

"It's too hard! Hogwarts doesn't feel safe any more." The girls gathered around, trying to calm her down. Eventually she stopped crying. "Sorry." She sniffed. "I'm being silly. Really silly."

Alice linked arms with Dorcas. "No, you're not. Everyone's scared but you've got even more pressure on you. Come on, let's go and clean you up."

Lily and Mary watched them go, it wouldn't be good to crowd Dorcas right now. They headed into the Great Hall subdued, both wondering how much things had really changed. Just then Frank and his friend Edgar Bones approached them. "Hi Lily, Mary. Where's Alice?"

"She's with Dorcas. They'll be back in a bit, Dorcas needed some cheering up." Mary said.

"Oh, I hope she's okay. See you later then." The boys left, talking seriously to each other.

"What was that about Dorcas?" Remus had been sat right near them and had stood up, looking worried. "Nothings happened to her family has it?"

Lily gave a small smile at his concern. "No. They're fine. It's just that a large group of hostile Slytherins is a little bit intimidating and she's very stressed. She'll be back down soon."

"Well, it'll get better as the term goes on. And Dumbledore will stop anything happening in Hogwarts." Remus said, the assurance in his voice comforting.

To Lily's relief, Remus was right. Nothing happened to raise any comment and even receiving post in the mornings got easier with Dorcas' parents writing about more than just their safety. Before they knew it, it was the third week of October and James' detentions were finally finished. As such, his mind turned to the important problem of how to get Lily to go with him to Hogsmeade. It was a Thursday afternoon and he saw her heading down to Potions alone. "Hey! Evans!"

Lily, tired after a hard week, turned around, saw who it was and carried on walking. Sighing, he ran to catch up with her. "You all right, Evans?" He said in a relaxed manner, hand running through his hair.

"Fine, thank you." Lily replied tersely, her already bad mood decreasing in quality as she realised what was following.

"Good, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

She glared at him icily. "No, Potter, I would not."

"Aww, c'mon Evans, after what I did on the train? You must like me a little bit. I saved you from that evil cow."

Lily stopped walking and flicked her hair back, glaring at him in such a way to make James step back a bit. "Potter, I was very happy that you stopped Black doing what she was. You could even stretch it to grateful. However, when you did to her what she did to me, you were on her level. You lowered yourself down to her standard. You became as bad as her."

James interrupted, looking hurt and angry. "I'm not like her! I would never attack someone because they disagreed with me! I'm against everything she stands for!"

"You hex anyone you can because you can! You're as bad!"

"The reason I did that was because I was so angry that anyone would hurt you! Detentions aren't enough punishment for that, there needed to be justice!"

"When you take it into your own hands, justice becomes vengeance. Until you're mature enough to understand why we have rules and laws, I don't even want to talk to you!" With that Lily whipped around and ran off down the corridor towards Potions.

James stood fuming, red in the face. How could she think that? He wasn't like the miniature death eaters; was he? As he stood there, he heard someone approaching. Turning, James saw Sirius walking down the corridor towards him.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius said with a smile, which faltered after a closer look at his friend. "Are you all right?"

James didn't really know what to say, not wanting to relive the argument. "Erm, Evans turned me down again." He offered, it was true after all.

Sirius raised an eyebrow but accepted the feeble reason all the same. "C'mon, we'll be late for Slug."

James gave a small nod and began walking down to the dungeon, going through what Lily had said again and again.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Not a funny chapter I know but I want to get things moving along a bit.


	7. Chapter 7 Red Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, they are the wonderful work of J.K Rowling.

James could think of nothing for days apart from what Lily had said to him. It wasn't unusual for him to think about her a lot – about her hair, her eyes, her smile – but this was different.

_You're as bad!_ He shivered at the thought of it and began looking back over everything he had ever done. He supposed Snivillius had been her friend (though he'd never understood why) and jinxing him wouldn't have endeared himself to Lily. But the worm attacked any time he turned his back.

"Right! I've had enough! What, exactly, is eating you up Prongs?" Sirius had spent two days in the presence of an unusually depressed James and didn't like it one bit. "Don't just say Lily again, she's rejected you before and you've always bounced back. I want the truth."

James looked at his friend, the shadow of a smirk on his face at Sirius' petulant look. "Okay. On Thursday I had an argument with Lily. She said that when I curse people, I'm as bad as the mini death eaters and that I don't understand justice and stuff."

Sirius' mouth fell open. "Well that's just bloody ridiculous. The girl's a nut job, I don't know what you're upset about."

James shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "The thing is, it reminded me of something my dad said. When they said Aurors could use Unforgivables, dad said we were lowering ourselves down to their level. Lily said I was doing the same."

Sirius gaped at him, unable to think of anything to say. Eventually he came out with, "Oh. I'd never thought of it that way."

"Exactly." The two friends sat in uncomfortable contemplation of all they'd done and if they were really any better than Sirius' hated family.

It might have slightly heartened James to know that at the time, he was Lily's topic of discussion while on Prefect duty with Remus. "Do you think I was too harsh Remus? I mean, you know I don't like James and you're his best friend but honestly, what do you think?"

Remus paused for a moment before answering, getting his wording right. "Well, I understand you're point about lowering to the level of death eaters. However, James isn't like them. He doesn't find the things death eaters think of as funny, funny. He gets carried away a bit when something or someone he is fond of gets threatened. James would never judge someone on where they come from or, or, what they are, just on what they do."

Lily went a little bit pink in the face at the thought of being someone James was fond of. It didn't quite ring true with the picture of James she had for him to be genuinely fond of anyone.

"Do you think I should apologise?" Lily asked quietly.

"Well, it would stop James moping about all over the place." Remus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lily made a noise in her throat, trying to think of a way to change the conversation when a way presented itself.

"Peter! What are you doing down here?" Lily exclaimed as Peter appeared around the corner of a dungeon corridor. Peter shuffled his feet a bit, pink in the face. "I was seeing Slughorn for extra potions classes." He said after a moments hesitation. "I failed my OWL."

"Oh, sorry Wormtail, I forgot you had extra potions." Remus said, "Is it going any better?"

"A little bit," said Peter shyly, the colour fading from his face. "I'll see you later." He scurried off quickly, the other two watching him, slightly bemused.

"I've never got Peter, he always seems like he's got something to hide." Lily said, once he was out of sight.

"He's a bit shy. His dad died the summer before we started Hogwarts and he doesn't want any attention about it really. You won't tell anyone will you?" Remus added, a slight note of panic in his voice."

"Don't worry, I'll keep it secret." Lily said with a gentle smile. They carried on their patrol, chatting happily, noticing nothing out of place.

James looked at Marauder's Map, looking for Lily. He had to find her and tell her she was right. Maybe they could even have a conversation. There she was, in the Library. _Brilliant,_ he thought, _she won't be able to shout. _Putting the map away, James got up and hurried from his dormitory. He took a short cut down to the fourth floor corridor and straight into a small group of his least favourite people – Avery, Mulciber, Rabastan and, worst of all, "Snivillius."

They stared at him and drew their wands, James mirrored them.

"Well, this feels familiar." Snape sneered.

James raised his wand higher, not wanting to make the first move, not wanting to be slow off the mark. The four spread out around him, James backed against the wall. "Do you really want to do this? You don't want to end up like that cow you all follow, do you?"

Rabastan, the youngest and possibly most deranged of the group, gave a shout and shot a curse towards James. James ducked and shot a stunner back at him. Spells were coming at him from all angles. He ducked and weaved, sending stunners and freezing charms in all directions. He barged into someone on his left and elbowed them in the face. He tried to run, firing another spell over his shoulder but then he felt unbelievable pain. It felt like someone had slashed a knife across his back in different directions. He fell to the floor, crying out in pain. There was laughter.

"Fantastic Snape, brilliant invention." Avery said loudly, as James felt blood dripping down his back. Just then James heard footsteps, there was a scream down one end of the corridor and from the other end, "_Stupefy!" _from three different voices.

"Wormtail, quick, go and find the nearest teacher. Prongs? Can you hear me Prongs?" Sirius' urgent voice was close to his ear and he gave a small mummer, only just hanging onto consciousness. He felt someone putting pressure on his back.

"Remus, I've got a cardigan, use this."

That was Lily's voice, he thought, and smiled slightly, before passing out.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing, I'm very appreciative. This one is getting a little bit darker than I originally intended but hopefully you're enjoying it all the same. There might be some Quidditch next chapter, just to lighten things up a bit.


	8. Chapter 8 Aftermath and match

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, they are the wonderful works of J.K. Rowling.

Snape felt physically sick. He couldn't believe what had happened. He was there on the moment of triumph when Potter's three cronies had burst in. Snape had flung himself to the floor to avoid one of the stunners. Avery and Rabastan were hit. Mulciber was already on the floor holding a badly broken nose. This wasn't the worst bit. The worst bit came when Lily Evans ran straight past him and towards Potter. She didn't even glance in his direction. It was like a bucket of ice being poured on him. Snape couldn't stand seeing or listening to the scene any more. He got up and ran down the opposite end of the corridor. Nobody followed. Why would they when Potter was down?

The news spread around the school like a disease. James Potter, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Marauder, had been attacked just a week before Gryffindor's opening match against Hufflepuff. It had been a horrific attack in which he fought off six Slytherins before being hit by a curse from behind. The majority of this story was, of course, untrue but it made James laugh to hear what Sirius had been convincing people had happened. Madam Pomfrey had managed to patch James up but there were scars on his back and it was still stiff in his movement. He had been assured that he would be moving again by Thursday at the latest and this had kept the rest of the team from rioting. Something which Sirius and Peter (the team's number one fan) had really wanted to do.

James was being constantly visited. In the first two days, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagll and Slughorn all came in and questioned him about what happened.

"You realise, James, that Mr. Snape was not found in the corridor and your friends who arrived on the scene claim to have stunned everyone there." Dumbledore said, peering at James carefully.

"He was there Professor, honestly. Have you asked Evans, I mean, Lily sir? She was there too." James said earnestly, sure that Dumbledore would believe Lily.

Dumbledore gave a small smile, "I'm sorry for the confusion James, but I included Miss. Evans among your friends. She said that she didn't notice who was on the floor as she was heading, as she so eloquently put it, 'for the bloody mess on the floor.' She was quite agitated, I have to say. "

James tried not to look pleased at this news and reminded himself that any kind person would have been. He was still angry that Snape had managed to get off scot-free, but the thought of Lily being agitated at him was a very good one indeed.

James visitors on Wednesday night were Mary, Dorcas, Alice and Frank. Sirius and Peter were in detention for trying to incite a riot. Lily was on prefect duty so couldn't come according to Alice.

"I was so worried when I heard James." Mary said, "Someone said you'd been crucio'd."

James grinned. "Nah, Peter spread that one. I actually don't know what they got me with."

Mary scowled at having been made to look foolish. Frank gave a small laugh, "I thought those stories were getting a bit ridiculous. I'm guessing it was Sirius who tried telling people that they were dragging you towards the dungeons to torture?"

James' grin grew even wider. "Nope, Remus spread that one. Sirius had taken his original idea."

Dorcas' mouth dropped open in shock. "I thought I knew Remus well! I would never have thought him to make jokes like that."

Alice gave her a look. "He's friends with James and Sirius, something was bound to rub off."

"Damn straight." The invalid crowed, happy to hear the success that his friends were having.

Just then, Remus himself walked in. He almost started back under the hardness of the stare Dorcas directed at him and he visibly gulped.

"We've been talking about our recent Marauder success Mooney." James informed him.

Remus' face split into a smile. "Did you hear mine?" He asked the assembled visitors, who all laughed and said yes. Dorcas' mouth twitched and her gaze softened slightly, much to Remus' relief.

They were soon talking and laughing loudly as James and Remus re-enacted some of the Marauder's finest moments until Madam Pomfrey came and told them that if they ever wanted James to play Quidditch again, they better clear off. They turned to leave but James called Remus back for a quick, private, word. "Don't tell Padfoot or Wormtail I was asking but, erm, why didn't Lily come with you?" James burned a bright pink as he said it.

Remus bit his lip. "She said she was really tired and that with her it'd be more than five visitors and that's not allowed."

"Oh. Did Lily talk about the incident while you were on prefect duty?" James felt he had to know.

"Yes, she was mainly saying how bad it was that she didn't spot if Snape was there. Lily seemed to feel pretty bad about that." Remus added as an afterthought.

"Really? Well okay. It's the full moon on Saturday isn't it?"

Remus frowned. "Yeah, but you don't have to come if you're not up to it. I'm okay to do it alone."

James gave a snort. "Don't be ridiculous! We wouldn't let you go through it by yourself."

There was a brief silence. "Thanks Prongs, see you tomorrow." Remus looked shy but pleased.

"See you tomorrow Mooney." James said, smiling as he closed his eyes and settled down to sleep.

Lily was very annoyed at herself. How could she have been so unobservant? Had there been three or four people on the corridor floor? No, there had been a massive pool of blood with Potter lying in it. Now someone was going to get away with it and by the sound of it, that someone was Snape. Potter was convinced Snape had been there, but he hadn't been stunned. The pair did hate each other, Potter would probably say it was Snape even if it wasn't. Yeah, it could have been Rudolphus Lestrange, or Sirius' younger brother. Still, it felt odd that after shouting at Potter about the meaning of justice, she was the one who meant justice couldn't happen.

The atmosphere before the match on Saturday morning was electric. All of the Gryffindors were eager for the team to show how good they were; even with the Captain unable to train for a week. James was back in the Hospital Wing with Sirius and Peter though, visiting Remus.

"We'll come back as soon as the match is over." Sirius promised. He carried his keeper helmet under his arm and was fidgeting, ready to get on to the Quidditch pitch again.

"Yeah, we'll give you a full match report." Peter said, pulling his scarf tighter and gloves onto his hands.

James, recognising from the signs that they should get going, stood up from his chair. "See you later Mooney. We'll plan properly then."

"Okay guys, I'll keep an ear out for the commentary."

The three hurried down to the pitch, Peter splitting off to the stands, James and Sirius into the changing rooms where the rest of the team waited. They all looked nervous, Hufflepuff had a really strong team this year.

"Right team, this is a big game to show everyone what we're made off. Ravenclaw and Slytherin looked like old news. We're not. We've got surprise on our side with two fantastic new chasers and so let's go out and show them!" James marched towards the pitch door, Sirius half a step behind and they emerged to a wall of sound.

The Hufflepuff team was already out and James advanced towards Gordon Appleby, hand outstretched and a grimace in place of his usual smile. The teams mounted their brooms and got ready for the order from Madame Hooch, the school's new flying instructor. She released the balls, blew her whistle and the game began.

"And it's Hufflepuff captain Appleby who gets the quaffle." Crispin Moon was providing the commentary as usual. "He dodges Quirke, one of the new Gryffindor chasers. But here comes Potter – ooo a fantastic tackle there. Appleby drops it and the quaffle is picked up by Spinnet of Gryffindor. He speeds off and, wow, superb bludger there from Harrops. Spinnet drops the quaffle but it's picked up by Potter."

The game was fast-paced and evenly matched. Hufflepuff were first to have a shot at goal but Sirius made a spectacular save, giving the quaffle back to James. After twenty minutes, Quirke made it into the scoring zone and a perfectly timed bludger from Harris and scored. The chasers and beaters were getting exhausted but, raised by the first score, Gryffindor began to challenge more. James scored next but Appleby finally got past Sirius. The crowd were loving it, gasping along with every move. Both keepers were on form and the seekers were causing regular excitement with thrilling dives. Hufflepuff were starting to pull ahead and James was trying his hardest not to swear at Quirke who seemed to be losing her nerve. Twice now she'd dropped the quaffle in the middle of simple training ground moves. Zooming past her, he shouted "Back formation" and was happy to see her speed off towards Sirius before focusing on trying to tackle Johnson.

The score was 60 – 40 to Hufflepuff and it was starting to get darker. The play was getting messy and now both James and Sirius were starting to worry about Remus.

"Will you hurry up Coughlan!" Sirius yelled as the Gryffindor seeker flew past him but, lucky for Sirius, Coughlan ignored him and sped upwards and then rocketed into a dive. Lynch, the Hufflepuff seeker, followed. There were level, banging off each others knees, hands outstretched. At the last moment Lynch lost his nerve and pulled out of the dive while Coughlan ploughed into the ground. James flew down towards his seeker, Madame Hooch getting there before him and pulling the dazed seventh year up. In his fist was a small, golden ball.

"And Coughlan has caught the snitch! He ploughed into the ground and caught the snitch! Amazing dedication there from the Gryffindor seeker. The final score is Hufflepuff sixty, Gryffindor 190."

The rest of the team landed around Coughlan and James, shouting and clapping. The crowd joining in quickly as they flooded onto the pitch waving scarves and flags in the air while Madame Hooch tried to protect the concussed hero of the game. Within minutes though, Sirius and James were running off the pitch, Peter close behind. It was a clear evening and the sun was already sinking – they just hoped they weren't too late.

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've had a ridiculously busy August. Hope you all enjoy and that it was worth the wait. Thanks again to all my reviewers and I'm very grateful for any comments you may have.


	9. Chapter 9 Small Differences

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are the work of the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

It was party time in the Gryffindor common room. Jenny Quirke and Tim Spinnet were relieving some of the more exciting moments of the match with the third and fourth years. Danny Harris was talking about beater tactics with his friends in the corner. The entire common room cheered when Mike Coughlan reappeared, Frank and Edgar running forward to greet their friend. Alice laughed at the way her usually very calm and collected boyfriend jumped around the place. It'd been hard for Frank to watch the game, having given up his spot on the team so as to focus on work. Alice turned back to her friends to see Lily looking around the room, an odd expression on her face.

"What's up Lils?"

Lily started as she came out of her reverie. "Oh! Oh, nothing Alice. I was just wondering where the trouble makers in chief had got to. They left as soon as they delivered the food."

"They're visiting Remus in the hospital wing." Mary put in, "I heard James telling Peter. Why so interested Lily?"

"I just want to know if it'll be safe to step out into the corridors." She replied with a laugh.

"Ooo, who are you stepping out into corridors with?" Alice said at once, making Mary give a snort of laughter.

"No one." Lily said, well aware that she was burning red as she did so. This caused a further shriek of laughter from the girls and Dorcas came running over to see what all the fuss was about.

"If you don't tell us, we'll tell people it's Potter!" Mary said quickly.

Lily gasped at the unfairness of this, but conceded defeat. "It's nothing proper, I just said I'd meet Crispin this evening."

The girls squealed and then started discussing everything they knew about Crispin in great detail.

At eight o'clock, Lily slipped out of the portrait hole and hurried down the fifth floor corridor where she'd agreed to meet Crispin. She felt nervous, never having done anything like this before. Well, she'd gone to talk to Severus, but that had been different. She leaned on the window sill, looking out over the grounds. The Whomping Willow was in the distance swaying violently as usual. Severus had had so many stupid theories about that tree and the Marauders. She looked absent mindedly across the grounds but as she looked back towards the Willow, she thought it had disappeared. No, it had frozen as if someone had pressed the knot on the trunk. Who on earth would be playing that game now? It was breaking about fifty school rules. But then she saw something even odder. Illuminated by the light of the moon, she saw three huge animals on the edge of the Forest. A stag and a black dog were flanking what looked like a wolf. Only it was different somehow, its snout was...

"Hey Lily." Crispin tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and smiled at him. "Hi Crispin, you okay?"

"Brilliant thanks. Shall we?" He held out his arm to her. Lily took it and they walked together, talking easily. Soon the conversation turned towards the War and the orders given by Crouch.

"It's logically the only way to make any proper progress against the Death Eaters. How many have been caught and then escaped." Crispin said, not noticing Lily's increasing stiffness.

"But what about people under the Imperius Curse? What about innocent until proven guilty?" She pulled away from him slightly and stopped walking. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Lily," he began as if talking to someone who was simple didn't understand the situation, "in times of War, action must be taken to secure victory in the quickest way. Ideals are all very well but we must also be pragmatic. Putting the Aurors on an even footing with the Death Eaters is the most efficient way to do this."

Lily looked at him coldly. "I'm going back to Gryffindor tower. See you later."

Crispin blinked, confusion etched on his face. "What? Lily?" But she had already turned away and was walking back down the corridor. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. It was so cold, so calculating. At least Potter acted stupidly out of some kind of passion.

Lily went straight up to her dormitory when she arrived back at the common room, avoiding the corner where she could see Alice, Frank and Mary. Intending to sit on her bed and think, she was surprised to see Dorcas sat alone and shaking slightly. "Dorcas? Are you okay?"

There was a sniff and the reply came in a rather thick voice. "Fine, thank you. I've just got a cold."

Trying not to smile at her friend's excuse, Lily went and sat next to her. "Come on, you can tell me. You don't have too, but it might help."

"I've just got a bad feeling. Mum's last letter wasn't as good as usual. And it's Halloween next week and you know that big days are targeted. I'm just worried. Anyway," Dorcas shook herself and wiped her eyes, "Why aren't you with Crispin still?"

Lily frowned. "The guy's a bit of a tool to be honest."

Dorcas smiled slightly, "What did he do? Say Charms wasn't as good as Divination?"

Lily laughed. "No." She said, "he said that it was right for Aurors to be able to use Unforgivables. I just don't get how people can think it a good and right thing to do."

Dorcas' mouth dropped open in disbelief. "But he seemed so nice. Goes to show you can't tell with some people. Mind you, he has always seemed quite pompous."

The rest of the evening was spent having a quiet session deciding how it was obvious that Crispin was awful all along.

Sirius yawned loudly and stretched before tucking into his breakfast. He had only got one hour of sleep last night and there wasn't enough coffee in the world to wake him up properly. Someone sniggered behind him and he saw Marlene McKinnon looking at him, smirking.

"You all right, Micky?" Sirius said, moving up to make room for her.

She sat down and took some of his breakfast. "Yeah. What are doing for Hogsmede next weekend?"

"Nothing as of yet. Shall we meet in the Three Broomsticks?"

"Go on then. It's been dull for the past few weeks. I need some excitement, Mr. Black." There was a sparkle in her eye and she nudged Sirius gently with her elbow.

"Oh, I think I can give you a little bit of that." Sirius said, grinning and putting an arm around her waist. He then poked her in the side causing her to squeal and push him away. He laughed. "That's for taking my bacon!"

Marlene stood up, laughing herself. "See you around, Black." She left and the seat was instantly filled by Peter.

"Morning, Padfoot. Did you sleep okay?" He asked brightly, tucking into fried egg and black pudding.

"No. Your snoring kept me up all night. If I didn't have to eat, I'd still be in bed."

Peter flushed slightly and gave a nervous giggle before starting to eat very quickly. Sirius shovelled some more food into his mouth and then realised something had been nagging him. "Where's Prongs? He isn't still in bed is he?"

"No, I think he's visiting Mooney." Peter managed between mouthfuls.

"This early? Mental." Sirius said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I doubt Mooney's even awake yet."

James was not visiting Remus however. He was walking along a corridor, deep in conversation with Mary. The topic of such intense conversation was, of course, Lily.

"But what exactly is happening with her and Moon? Have you ever seen anything between the two?"

"I don't know James. I've never really talked to him but they get on well. I think they're going to Hogsmede together next weekend." Mary looked pityingly at James, who appeared utterly crest fallen by the news. "Maybe you should try moving on James. Lily will probably like you more if you don't keep asking her out."

"People keep telling me that. You know what? I'm going to go and find her. I need to tell her sorry anyway. Thanks for talking to me Mary." He gave her a one armed squeeze and then ran off down the corridor, leaving Mary feeling completely bemused.

"Tell her sorry? For what?" She called after him, but he had already gone.

Lily was in the Gryffindor common room, trying to make the best of some free time by writing home. Apparently Petunia had started dating someone from her work and Lily wanted details. Maybe if the guy was nice, Petunia might stop freezing her out. Lily heard the portrait hole burst open, she heard the clatter of someone running right behind her towards the boy's dormitories and then the sounds of someone turning around and stopping very quickly. There was a moment and then, "Hello, Evans. How are you this fine morning?"

She sighed. "I'm all right thanks Potter. You can stop flirting and go back to what you were doing, the answer's still no."

"No? No to what?" James said, falling into the chair opposite her, trying to look innocently confused. It isn't easy while grinning.

"I thought you were going upstairs for something." Lily said, completely exasperated.

"I was looking for you actually. We need to talk. We haven't done since that big argument if I remember correctly. And I've been attacked since then and everything."

Lily went a little pink at the memory of the argument. "Fine. What do you want to say?"

James tried to make his face more serious. "Well. I want to say sorry. You were right, you know. We shouldn't treat them how they treat us. The mini Death Eaters that is. If we want right to win, then it's our responsibility to hold it up as the ideal."

Lily's mouth dropped open. "Thanks, Potter. I didn't really... Are you saying that you thought this after our argument?"

"Yep. I was going to tell you last week but I bumped into Snivellus and his cronies. What you said tortured me for days – ask Sirius."

"Remus told me actually. I, err, I want to say sorry too. You may be over-enthusiastic in retaliation but you aren't actually cruel and Death Eaters are so, sorry for saying you were like one. And sorry for not seeing if Snape was there. You were in a rather horrifying pool of blood though." She gave him a small smile.

"It's okay, Evans. I'll forgive you anything if you're running towards me." James winked at her and leaned forward in his chair.

"Eugh, shut up Potter." Lily said, pulling a face of disgust.

"Come on, one weekend in Hogsmede. It'll be more fun with me, I promise."

"Nope. I've got plans for next weekend Potter which strictly exclude you. Now, if you don't mind, I've got a letter to write." She picked up her quill and bent over the parchment again.

"Thwarted again. Well, until next time." James sprung to his feet, made an ostentatious bow, and then left the room. Reflecting on how the nearly civil conversation was possibly the best thing that had happened all week. And she had smiled.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Please, please, please review as I really want to know what bits you all like or dislike and I want to write the best story possible. Hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10 Changes of Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, they are all J.K. Rowling's.

Remus was back in lessons on Wednesday. Professor McGonagall gave him a surprising amount of work for having missed two days.

"Mr. Lupin, this is NEWT level Transfiguration, you cannot afford to risk missing anything." She told him sharply after a splutter of indignation on his part.

James clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, Mooney. I'll help you with some of the stuff."

"Thanks Prongs." Remus said, still sounding a little down. They headed out of the class and caught up with Sirius, who had hurried out and down to dinner. Down in the Great Hall, they met up with Peter, who was piling chicken salad onto his plate.

"What's with the salad, Wormtail? On a diet?" Sirius said, flopping into the seat next to him and pulling a pie towards him.

"No, I just like chicken salad. What are you implying?" Peter said, his voice rising in confusion and hurt.

"Nothing, Wormtail, nothing." Sirius said, looking away innocently. James and Remus laughed as they sat down.

"How was Care of Magical Creatures, Wormtail?" Remus asked, distracting the others enough so that James could look to see where Lily was.

"Good, Professor Kettleburn was showing us – Prongs!" Peter was interrupted by James swearing loudly.

"Sorry, Wormtail, but Evans is with that git Moon." James was staring up the table, watching the pair. Lily seemed very engaged and after a moment gave a nod. James put his head in his hands.

"What in Merlin's name does she see in him?" Sirius asked, sounding completely bewildered. James stabbed moodily at his pie, causing gravy to splatter.

"Watch it, James! You nearly got gravy on me there." Mary sat down next to him with Alice opposite. James grunted an apology. The girls gave him a look.

"What's wrong with him?" Alice asked the other three Marauders.

"Evans." Muttered Sirius. Alice looked over to where Lily was still talking to Crispin. She was gesticulating about something. When Crispin talked, her chin was pushed out slightly as she listened.

"That's no reason to get upset. It looks like they're arguing if anything." Alice said, tucking into a chicken salad. James looked around so quickly, he cricked his neck. "Ow! That's not arguing. What are you talking about?"

"Just because she's not trying to kill him, doesn't mean she's enjoying the conversation. They'll be debating something. Hi, Frank." Alice broke off to welcome her boyfriend, who sat down next to them.

"Hi, Alice. Hey guys. Have any of you taken Astronomy?" Frank asked, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Remus, Sirius, Peter and Mary made various noises of ascent.

"Suckers. It has to be one of the hardest things in seventh year."

Peter gave a small moan, while Mary tutted. "It can't be that bad. You're just tired because of all the meetings you have to have as well."

James laughed at Frank's dark look. "Well I'm just a winner because I have no Astronomy and I'll never have head boy meetings. Seventh year will be great." Sirius gave his bark-like laugh at the thought of James as head boy. The rest of dinner was spent trying to think of what would have to go wrong for James to be made head boy. In fact, James was so distracted he didn't notice Lily stand up and walk out the Hall with Crispin.

Severus sat in his dormitory, looking moodily at the ceiling. Seeing as nearly everyone of his friends was in detention he'd been spending a lot of time alone in the room. That was why he jumped so badly when the door was flung open.

"Severus, darling, did I scare you?" Bellatrix swept over to him, seating herself on his bed. "I've been looking for you dear."

"Well, you've found me Bella. What is it you want?"

Bellatrix pouted. "There's never any fun with you is there? I've news from the Dark Lord. There's going to be an attack in London at the weekend and he thought we may like to help. Interested?"

Severus gulped. This was an amazing chance to prove that he was worthy for the Mark. But there was an obvious problem. "I can't Apparate, Bella. There is no other way that would enable me to participate."

"Oh, but myself and Rudolphus can, my dear. You shall come side-along with us. Meet us at the end of Hogsmeade high street as early as possible on Saturday morning. Ta,ta for now Severus darling." With that, she swept out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Severus was left to consider what his weekend would include.

Lily got up on Saturday feeling oddly apprehensive. She was going on a date with Crispin later and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it and him. They had discussed the ethics of Aurors using Unforgivables at length and eventually had come to a conclusion that, although they would never completely agree, both understood where the other was coming from. She did like Crispin - he was friendly, polite and didn't irritate her constantly. Lily was still nervous though, she'd never been on a date before. The Marauders had seen to that. By leaving planning until the last minute however, there was no way they could spoil it. Lily had only told Dorcas that she was meeting Crispin – it was a distraction for her friend to be laughing at Lily and saying how it would all go wrong as soon as any of the Marauders spotted them.

Down in the Great Hall, the four girls shared their plans for the day. Alice was meeting up with Frank, Mary and Dorcas were buying more supplies in Dervish and Bangs before going for lunch while Lily was - "Staying behind? You can't. It's the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year." Mary said, fried egg dangling from her fork.

"Well, I may come in later but I want to get some work done." Lily said simply and kicking Dorcas under the table. The girl had inexplicably giggled when Lily mentioned getting work done.

Mary sighed, "Fine. Be a spoil sport. If you do decide to be fun though, come and find us."

"Will do, Mary. Gosh, I didn't know you needed me so much." Lily laughed as Mary flicked some food at her in retaliation. Lily ducked and flicked some food back at her, missing, and hitting Alice. It wasn't long before it was all out war. It only stopped when a stray piece of bacon from Dorcas' fork hit Professor Kirkpatrick.

"You enjoy Hogsmeade, Padfoot?" James asked his friend as he slipped into the common room that evening.

"You know I've always liked that town. So many nooks and crannies to explore." Sirius replied as he flopped down into the armchair opposite.

"Still talking about the town?" Peter chipped in with a sly smile.

"Oh ha ha, Wormtail." Sirius said, not looking at all ashamed or embarrassed. "Just because you've never been near a girl."

James and Sirius laughed out loud, while Peter, after a moment of looking offended, joined in. Remus walked out of the boys' dormitory at this moment and decided it would be better not to know. "Are we going down to the feast?"

"Depends if Padfoot's still hungry, he had quite a feast before." Peter said quickly, causing the other two to laugh.

"I really don't want to know." Remus said, shaking is head and looking slightly disgusted. James heaved himself up out of the chair. "Yeah, come on. We'd better go down." He hadn't seen Evans all day, but she'd definitely be at the feast. Sirius knew him too well though. "Wanting to feast your eyes, Prongs?" James just rolled his eyes and led the way to the portrait hole.

Lily wasn't in the Hall however. She and Dorcas were discussing Crispin. The date had been nice. They'd met in the Entrance Hall at eleven o'clock and had the spent time wandering around Hogsmeade, talking and laughing. By twelve thirty though they were running out of conversation. Lunch in the Three Broomsticks hid this for a while but soon it was obvious. As they headed back to the Castle, Lily broke the silence. "Crispin. You're a really nice guy and I think you're a good friend but... I'm sorry, but I don't think I can go out with you."

Crispin shrugged. "I knew it. I'm not exciting enough for you. Thanks for today anyway Lily."

"Thanks Crispin." Lily said quietly.

"I'll see you in potions on Monday." Crispin left Lily to walk back alone and ponder what he had said. Still, at least it was completely her decision to not go out with him – there had been no interference from Snape or from the Marauders. Today had been a verifiable success.

"At least you're still friends with him. And I knew it wouldn't last anyway." Dorcas told Lily with a smile after she had finished retelling the story.

"Why were you so certain?" Lily asked, slightly anxious.

"You could never keep that compromise on your stance on justice. Eventually the topic of Unforgivables would come up and you'd have a huge argument and split up."

Lily laughed at the matter of fact way Dorcas said this. "You know me far too well. Come on, lets head down to the feast. We'll be the last ones there."

Severus sat in the Hall, surrounded by those who had been there today. Rosier and Wilkes, two seventh years, were looking smug, both claiming to have got two each. Bellatrix and Rudolphus were holding court with impressionable looking fifth years while Avery and Mulciber were looking disappointed that they were not involved. "Too clumsy," Bellatrix had said, "They always get caught and you don't, Severus darling." There was quite a thrill in being involved, even if it was only a small diversionary group. The Slytherins old and trusted enough to know what had been done looked at him with renewed respect and, in some cases, fear. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw the shine of red hair. His gut lurched slightly. What would Lily think? But he shook himself, Lily wasn't hurt by what had been done. It didn't really matter what she thought – she was safe, that was the important thing.

Dorcas and Lily sat down by their friends at the Gryffindor table. The Marauders were laughing loudly, Frank and Alice were chatting happily while Mary talked to Edgar. Everything was cheerful and relaxed. Lily couldn't help noticing the faces of the Slytherins though – it was never a good sign if they looked smug. She ignored it however and carried on with the conversation, finally revealing to Alice and Mary what she had done that day. They were eating desert when it happened. Flich entered the Hall with an official looking wizard close behind. They hurried to the top table and spoke quietly to Dumbledore. He looked incredibly grave as he stood and took the official into an ante-chamber. Dorcas gripped Lily's hand. "Do you think something's happened?" Dorcas' breathing was shallow, her face white. The table seemed to have gone incredibly quite. James was staring at the door Dumbledore had gone through while the other three Marauders tried to get a look at the Slytherins. Alice was gripping onto Frank, who was whispering to her in a serious, comforting tone. The silence seemed to be spreading around the Hall. After what felt like an age, Dumbledore entered once more. He looked older than Lily had ever seen him.

"I am sorry to have to tell you all that there have been two mass Death Eater attacks. Please will you return to your Common Rooms and your Heads of House will come and inform you if any of your family have been affected. Thank you."

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, but it's a pretty important chapter. Let me know if you like it or otherwise and thanks to everyone who reviews.


	11. Chapter 11 The Worst of Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, J.K. Rowling does.

Lily had never been in a more tense, sombre situation. The common room was packed with silent people. She was the last to enter, having taken over shepherding the first years from Gwen Priggs, the seventh year prefect. Gwen had five sisters and three brothers, all older than her, and all at risk. Looking after first years was impossible for her. Looking around for somewhere to sit, Lily took in what each of her friends were doing. Dorcas sat shaking on the sofa with Mary and Remus either side. Mary was holding her hand and whispering something while Remus patted her on the back. Alice was stood next to a window, leaning on Frank. They weren't talking as both were as worried as the other. Sirius stood, hands in his pockets, facing the fire, not looking at anyone. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but their was something almost angry and impatient about his body language – as if he was being bored in class. James was completely different. He sat on the very edge of a chair, looking more intense than Lily had ever seen him. His stare obviously made Peter, sat in the opposite chair, uncomfortable - or he may have been fidgety - as he got up and joined Sirius at the fire. Lily took the opportunity to sit down. The tension was almost unbearable and just to move to a different position was a relief.

As Lily sat down, James blinked and looked her directly in the eye. It really was the most intense stare she had ever been subjected to. Without his usual grin, James looked a more impressive, foreboding figure. After a moment he broke the gaze and lowered his head into his hands, which, Lily noticed, were shaking. She had never seen James Potter truly scared before and had honestly thought it couldn't happen. The figure before her was so pathetic though that Lily was moved to go over to him. Without a moments hesitation, she went and sat on the arm of his chair. She put an arm around him and squeezed his shoulder. James looked up at her, confused, and Sirius even looked around from the fire. Before there was any chance to get embarrassed or say anything however, the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall entered. The tension in the room increased as everyone stared at her.

"Please can I talk to just seventh years first." Her voice sounded oddly loud and eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the parchment in her hand. "If everyone else will go to their dormitories, I will call you down by year group."

There was a flurry of movement as people dispersed. James and Sirius only moved after looks from Frank. Lily hung about by the door to the staircase, ensuring everyone went upstairs. She was just about to close the door behind her when Professor McGonagall called her. "Miss. Evans, would you please stay there. You too, Mr. Potter." She added to James, who was almost the mirror of Lily's position. "I'll need you to go and tell other years when to come down. Both of your family's are safe." Lily nodded, realising it had not even occurred to her to panic about her own family. James had to grab onto the door for support though, as the relief swept through him. After a moment, he successfully stopped himself from grinning and replied. "Yes, Professor."

Professor McGonagall turned to the pale faced seventh years in front of her. "Mr. Longbottom, I'm sorry to say that your father has been killed. Your mother is safe though and preparations will be made for you to go home tomorrow." Frank sat down heavily, head in his hands. Dry sobs shook his body. Lily crossed over to him at once to try and comfort him but he shook her hand off. She stood back, trying to hold back her own tears. She heard Professor McGonagall take a deep breath and continue. "Mr. Bones, all of your family are reported safe, as are yours Mr. Coughlan. Miss. Priggs, your brother Dylan is currently in St. Mungo's. No one else in your family was at the scene. You can go and visit tomorrow."

Gwen staggered backwards and then ran upstairs. Lily watched her go, feeling immense relief for her.

"Miss. McKinnon, none of your family were there. Neither were any of yours Miss. Kendal. Miss. Ralph, your family is safe too." The girls all hugged each other and then hurried upstairs. Edgar and Mike had sat down either side of Frank.

"Mr. Longbottom, if you go to Professor Dumbledore, he can get you home quickly. You should be with your mother now." Professor McGonagall said kindly. Frank, helped by his friends, got slowly to his feet and left the common room. Lily and James, after watching him go, departed to get the sixth years.

It was the worst thing in the world, waiting for Professor McGonagall to say something. Dorcas was so pale that she looked close to fainting. Everyone gathered around her, trying, in some way, to show their support. Professor McGonagall looked at them all. "I'm sorry Dorcas. Your parents were targeted in a separate attack."

Dorcas screamed and collapsed, she was caught by Remus, Peter and Mary. They carried her to a sofa and set her down gently. Alice stood frozen, staring at Professor McGonagall, who had gone quite white. She could bear it no longer.

"What about me? What about my family?" Alice cried out in a strained, cracked voice.

Professor McGonagall looked at her list. "Your family is safe Miss Macmillan."

Alice closed her eyes and breathed out. "Thank you." Very quietly, she went back upstairs and left the others to care for Dorcas.

"Is that it?" Sirius asked sharply. His face was stony. Lily was astonished by his harsh tone and looked at him curiously.

"For this year, yes, Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall replied. She turned to the group gathered around Dorcas. "Could you please take Miss. Meadows to the Hospital Wing? Professor Dumbledore is making arrangements for her to be with her remaining family."

Mary nodded and, together with Remus and Peter, lifted Dorcas up again and left the common room. Once they had gone, Sirius kicked a chair over before leaving the room. Lily and James went to get the fifth years.

It was possibly one of the worst days ever. Lily was certain she and James had the worst job ever, entering into the dormitories of pale, shaking people to take them to their fate. Eventually, the first years were brought down. One girl was already in tears. The crying only stopped when she ran out of energy, just after she found out her little brother had been mauled by a werewolf. One of the boys was told that his dad had been killed. It fell to James to try and comfort him. He knelt down to his level and wrapped the small boy in his arms – letting him kick, punch and scream as much as he wanted until his grief wore him out. After an hour, they were the only ones left in the room. Lily sat opposite James as they had done before the news had been broken.

"Are you all right?" Lily's voice sounded odd, breaking the silence of the room. James looked her in the eye. There was none of the usual spark of arrogance or mischief shining there. After what seemed like an age, James answered. "I'm worried about that little kid. I'm worried about Meadows. I'm worried about Frank and Alice. I'm bloody terrified about Padfoot and I just can't work out who I want to try and hurt first at the moment." He finished with a steel in his tone that didn't suit him.

Lily ignored the list of worries – she shared those and they didn't need explanation. The fear about Sirius though...

"Why are you scared about Black?"

James took a deep breath. "I think he might do something stupid. He'll feel responsible. His family is just... His family are big pure-bloods and support Voldemort basically. The thought that his family are doing this to his friends really kills him."

Lily nodded. "Potter, please tell him that he's not them. Tell him how he's chosen to be better than that and that his choice matters. He needs to know."

James nodded. "Thanks Lily. It'll mean a lot."

Lily blinked at being called her name by James. There was an undeniable, if tiny, shift in the tension of the room. They stared at each other for a long time before Lily broke the silence again.

"If it's okay, I'm going to go and check on Alice."

"Of course. I better go and see Padfoot. See you later." James levered himself out of the chair.

"See you later." Lily replied and hurried towards the girls dormitories, the worries about her friends over coming the unnamed, intense, feeling that had swept over her just moments before.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update guys! I've just started uni and so everything is a little bit hectic (and drunken!) Thanks for reviews and favs, hopefully you like this chapter even if it is a bit intense. Let me know anything to be improved upon or if you just really liked it :).


	12. Chapter 12 Advisor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are the work of J.K Rowling.

Every house had been affected by the Halloween Massacre as it was known. Two Slytherins had lost cousins. As Sirius commented, at least they had the decency to look sombre along with everyone else at Hogwarts. This couldn't be said for all of the Slytherins. James and Remus had to physically restrain Sirius after he heard his despised cousin's cackle at breakfast on Monday. A lot of the Gryffindors turned around to see the source of the noise, a few made angry gestures and movements, but most were too morose to do anything except think it typical.

The sixth year Gryffindor girls were particularly quiet. The absence of Dorcas was keenly felt by all of them and Alice may as well not have been there. She sat in complete silence, her eyes red and puffy. Lily was surprised to find that she also missed the presence of Frank, but he had been a near constant companion over the last two months. Lily and Mary spoke in hushed voices when they spoke at all. Everything seemed to have come to an odd halt. Lessons took place, homework was set, done and given in and quidditch teams practised. All of it was done in a state of all enveloping numbness.

This all changed when, at the beginning of December, Frank returned. There was no slightly goofy charm about him now. He seemed to have aged in the last few weeks and was a little intimidating. Alice had run forwards to meet him, the closest thing to a smile on her face in weeks. He gave her a perfunctory hug and then turned to look at the unnaturally still common room – some tried to look busy but stopped when he spoke. "I want a house meeting with everyone here who can be."

Peter turned around to face James. "This is new. What do you think he's going to do?" He asked as people scurried around looking for others. James shrugged and put down his quill. "He's probably got a message from Dumbledore or something – to _stop us doing anything stupid_."

Sirius made a growling noise in his throat at this. The Marauders had been hauled in to see almost every teacher in the school and repeatedly told that they were under close scrutiny. A month of being unable to carry out the simplest retaliation was beginning to grate.

"That wouldn't be a house meeting. He'd just talk to us." Remus said, putting his completed essay away in his bag. Very suddenly, the rustling movement stopped and everyone turned to face Frank.

"Right. After what happened the other month, I have been given a message to tell you all. Each year must have two students – one girl, one boy – who can take charge in situations like that if they should ever arise again. They'll be student advisors. They've got to be someone you trust and who will be available at any time. I'll have the names submitted by tomorrow please." Frank looked around and then turned and walked slowly to the boys' dormitories. After a moments hesitation, Alice walked swiftly after him.

Lily and Mary looked at each other. "I'll do it." said Lily simply. Mary nodded and gave a small smile. "Who do you think will do it for the lads?" she asked, looking over at the muttering huddle. Remus was shaking his head, looking strained. "Not Remus, I think." Lily said. "He's worn out enough already from prefect duty, work and..." She stopped herslf just in time. "And being ill so often."

Mary didn't notice the pause. "I think it'll be Potter. You can always talk to Potter and they all trust him."

Lily gave her friend a look. "You can always talk to Potter? Are you feeling all right Mary?"

"Oh Lily, you know I've known him differently from you. Yes, he's a big headed idiot a lot of the time but he's a good guy too. He always helps Peter for instance."

Lily shrugged and shook her head disbelievingly.

Snape looked around at the people crowded into the seventh year boys' dormitory. Everyone in here was twitching with excitement, waiting for Bellatrix to start talking. Regulus was talking in his condescending manner to Rabastan, who played with his wand. When his cousin stood, Regulus made a fussy short of gesture before sitting still and watching as eagerly as the rest.

"Dearest companions, the success that the Dark Lord had at Halloween is one that he wishes to repeat." Bellatrix paused, looking around and enjoying the effect her words had on the assembled group. "Any interested person is to give their name to myself or Rodolphus. Remember, the Dark Lord will reward those who show their loalty early."

As soon as she sat down, there was a flurry of movement. Snape stayed where he was, leaning against the wall. He looked, to all intents and purposes, bored with the situation. This was just another opportunity for Bellatrix to show her power to the rest of the house. Besides, his presence at Halloween had been noted. It was odd and rather pleasing to think of it all in such a detached way – obviously his occulmency training had been going well. In fact, only two things made him uncontrolled anymore and Gryffindors could be avoided with ease these days. He realised that Rudolphus was watching him and, in a slow, deliberate way, Snape shifted from his position by the wall and went forward to have his name noted.

"Potter! Put back those salamanders! Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention with me, tonight." Professor Kettleburn snapped. James sighed theatrically and dropped the salamanders onto the floor next to the fire. It was the last week of term and the Marauders had been planning a party for the Gryffindors which required the presence of salamanders. Looked like it would have to be put off another night though.

"Bad luck, mate." Peter muttered, looking disappointed.

James just shrugged. "I'll be helpping muck out the hippogriffs or something, it's not too horrific."

"Black! For Merlin's sake, I've just given detention to Potter for the same thing! Another twenty points from Gryffindor and you'll be joining him."

"It'll down right fun now." Sirius said with a devilish grin.

James and Sirius eventually made it back to Gryffindor tower once the hippogriffs had been successfully rounded up and seperate detentions given by Professor McGonagall. It struck her as odd that, after five years and term, Professor Kettleburn hadn't yet worked out that Potter and Black must never have detention together. The two were laughing as they walked through the potrait hole, expecting to find Peter and Remus waiting for them. Instead, they were faced with the icy glare of Lily Evans, who was stood rigidly, her arms folded tightly across her front. James and Sirius exchanged an uneasy look – nothing good had ever come from a situation when Lily was looking at either of them like that. James, despite all previous evidence that it didn't work, tried a charm offensive.

"Evans! Such a wonderful surprise. Have you been waiting long for me?"

Sirius groaned quietly and shook his head in despair. James was an idiot of Peter's standard on occasion. He decided to interupt before the tirade began. "Evans, which of us do you want to shout at? Because if it's just Prongs, then can I go?"

Lily had to work had to control her face and not laugh at this, but she couldn't stop herself speaking a little bit more softly than usual. "You can go Black. It's dear Potter who's in trouble this time."

"Cheers. See you later, mate." Sirius left with a cheery wave to his former partner in crime, who looked so hurt and shocked by this betrayal that Lily nearly laughed again. As soon as Black was gone, she regained control of herself.

"Potter, you were meant to be at the meeting tonight, not releasing hippogriffs all over the grounds so that you could extend playtime with Black."

James was actually stunned. "Meeting? What on earth are you talking about? I don't do anything apart from Quidditch which requires meetings and I arrange those. And you aren't in those meetings anyway." He added as an afterthought.

Lily rolled her eyes. "The student advisor meeting, idiot. There was loads of important information you missed so I've had to stay up and wait for you."

"Sorry Evans." James said, still looking slightly bewildered. "Ermm, what was the information? Please?"

"We're looking after the first and second years as well." Lily sighed and her tone changed to one of gentle, slightly fustrated, pleading. "Look, this is a really important job and they're all depending on you. Can you just try and take something other than Quidditch seriously for once? See you tomorrow." She headed towards the girl's staircase and was just about to disappear when James spoke.

"Lily. I take it more seriously than anything else I do."

She turned around to see him looking at her with an odd, earnest but mature expression she thought she may have glimpsed once before. It made him seem older and his hazel eyes burned with great intensity. Meeting his gaze, she could only think of one thing to say. "Prove it."

A/N: I'm alive! I'm so sorry for the mammoth amount of time it has taken to upload but university keeps one very, very busy. I'll try and get a lot more done over Christmas so it shouldn't be another 3 months :) Please let me know what you think by reviewing :)


	13. Chapter 13 Presents

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or any characters, they are the work of JK Rowling.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope you are well. I've been staying with my Grandparents since Halloween but I can't stay cooped up much longer. I need to be doing something. I'm coming back to Hogwarts after Christmas, Grandpapa said it'd be for the best. And my parents would have wanted it. See you in January,_

_Dorcas xxx_

Lily clutched the letter as she ran through the castle, trying to find Alice and Mary. The last day of term and this letter was by far the best present she could have received. Dodging around excited first and second years, she caught sight of Frank a little way ahead.

"Frank! Frank!"

He turned around at her shout, a look of bewilderment on his thin face, which changed to a politely puzzled smile as he located the source.

"You all right, Lils?" He asked once she reached him.

"Yes, thanks. Do you know where Alice is?"

Frank laughed. "Yeah, she's running all over the place with Mary looking for you. I think you should just find somewhere obvious and wait for her. I've got to get going, see you later." He hurried off to catch up with Mike Coughlan. Lily waved 'bye and then set off for the common room to wait for Alice and Mary. She smiled and hummed to herself, truly happy for the first time in a long while.

Entering the seventh floor corridor, she heard an odd, snarling noise to the left. She turned to look and only just ducked out of the way as a Fanged Frisbee soared towards her head.

"_Accio_ frisbee!" Lily said, hearing the laughter of the approaching culprits from around the corner. Preparing to tell off whichever first year or Marauder had thrown the thing, Lily took a breath and began speech number three. "I take it that you know – Mary!"

Mary had rounded the corner, still giggling, but with the decency to at least look a little bit guilty. Peter and Alice also appeared with similar expressions on their faces. After a moment of stunned silence from Lily, she laughed and threw the frisbee away. Peter looked positively relieved at this as Mary and Alice ran towards her laughing – all three of them were trying to share the news about Dorcas. Peter quietly retrieved James' frisbee and left.

Snape didn't used to hate the holidays. He'd often spent a large amount of time at the Evans house during his first two Christmas holidays. Then Petunia had kicked up more of a fuss than usual about his talk of magic and his invites to dinner stopped. He would've stayed at Hogwarts but Lily would still meet him at home. And his mother complained at the suggestion. He wasn't that she gave him any particular attention at Christmas, she just decided that he should be at home for Christmas. Snape didn't really argue but this year he had felt like there was nothing to go home for. Until, that was, "Severus, darling, do you realise what signing up to stay at Hogwarts means?" Bellatrix purred in her softly menacing way.

Snape twitched his head away from her as if she were a fly in his ear. "I'm sure you will delight in informing me."

"It means, dearest, that you will find it nigh on impossible to be involved with the Dark Lord's plans. Someone as bright as you must realise what that implies." She left him, her hand had lingered on his shoulder and he felt the nails dig in. Snape knew exactly what she meant by this and knew, with a slight sinking feeling, that there was a chance Lily would see him before he left to join the Dark Lord's side.

On the Hogwarts Express, the Marauders were in their carriage discussing different plans for the holidays. "My parents are hosting the big, Black family get together this year. It's going to be awful. Especially after Narcissa's wedding in the summer." Sirius sighed heavily while reaching for a pumpkin pasty from James' pile of food. James slapped his hand down causing the other two to laugh and Sirius to pout.

"You know, you still have your own lot Padfoot." James said before taking a large bite of his pasty.

"Yeah, but yours taste better." Sirius said, lounging back into the corner of the carriage and taking one of his own.

It was Peter who brought up the Black family again. "Why is it worse after Narcissa's wedding?"

"Because now we have Blacks, Lestranges, Nigelluses and Malfoys. My mother might as well just invite Voldemort into the house and give him cake."

James spat pasty all over the carriage he laughed so hard at this. For the next hour or so they acted out a highly amusing scene of Voldemort being the polite house guest while Mrs. Black fussed around him and yelled at Sirius for not being a proper Black at the same time.

Half way through a particularly inventive scene, there was a knock on the carriage door and it opened to reveal a small, petrified looking girl. Her eyes widened at the site of James sat imperiously with Peter snivelling at his feet, while Remus and Sirius argued over who's cake showed the greatest loyalty.

"Mine is in the shape of the Dark Mark! It's clearly – Oh, hello." Remus dropped his act mid-sentence when he noticed the girl – she looked on the verge of running away or bursting into tears. This probably wasn't helped by the other three turning and staring at her without dropping their act. Taking a deep breath, she spoke in a trembling whisper, "I was asked to get Mr. Potter by Miss. Evans. She said he was being silly in this carriage with the other numptys."

Sirius, Peter and Remus all laughed at this, flopping back into seats and reaching for food again. James had, if anything, sat straighter at the mention of Lily. Trying his hardest to be casual, he got to his feet. "That's me. I'll see you later guys."

"Have fun getting whipped!" Sirius called as James left. A left hand with a raised middle finger was the only reply.

"What's your name then? I usually know the poor fools sent to summon me." James was used to silent first years, and had often enjoyed the fact his reputation inspired a scared awe in many of the younger students but figured that, as a student advisor, he should try and reduce the amount of fear in the equation.

"Wendy Forster. And I'm not a fool." A little defiance crept into her voice.

"I'll take your word for it. Do you have any idea what this is about non-foolish one?"

Wendy Forster looked up at him, a little confused. "It's a student advisor meeting – Miss. Evans said you were the other one for first and second years."

Guilt and confusion swept through James. How could he have forgotten another meeting? He was so careful with this. He'd made a special effort to seek out the orphaned first year boy, checking up on him every other evening and even helping with the boy's work. This can't have been planned. Before he could interrogate Wendy any further, the girl knocked on a carriage door and went in. James entered after her. His stomach lurched at the sight of Lily smiling at the girl and thanking her. Her smile was truly radiant. Wendy ran off past him out of the carriage, leaving the two alone. Lily looked directly at James and caught the look on his face.

"What?" She asked, laughing slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

James shook himself. "No no, nothing." He was about to say something witty and charming but decided that, if this was an official meeting, he better stick to no 'silliness', as Lily called it. "What's this meeting about then? And please tell me it's impromptu – I'd be gutted if I'd forgotten one."

Lily smiled, pleased if a little surprised by his sincerity. "It is impromptu, don't worry. I just wanted to plan out some stuff for if there is another big attack."

"Let's get to it then." James sat himself down opposite and soon the two were absorbed in plans. Bearing in mind Lily's jibe to prove himself, he kept himself focused on the work. It was perfectly natural for their hands to nearly touch, for him to move onto the same seat as her so as to see the plans better, for them to be sat so close he could smell her hair.

"Well, that's everything. Thanks Potter." Lily yawned and stretched, arching her back, before slumping back into the comfy cushion of the seat.

"My pleasure. Well, my job. Same thing." He replied, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Lily laughed a little and yawned again. The entire term seemed to catch up on her now there was nothing left to do and she could hardly keep her eyes open. James seemed to be the same, sat there , eyes closed and humming to himself. He hadn't seemed half so arrogant these past few weeks – he really was taking it seriously. With these slightly foreign thoughts of James Potter not being all bad and the indistinct humming, Lily dozed off.

James was only vaguely aware of his situation, tired as he was. It was a bit difficult for him to not notice Lily's head rolling onto his shoulder and the slight change in her position meaning he was now a human pillow. Hardly daring to believe it, James put an arm around her and let himself drift off into a very happy sleep.

There was a jolt. The train stopped suddenly. Luggage fell out of the racks and people ran out of carriages trying to work out what had happened. Among many, there was instant panic and confusion. Seventh years were already pulling wands out, prefects were trying to calm down the younger students. In the end carriage, Lily was trying to untangle herself from James. The jolt had caused them to fall of the seat, waking with a start.

"Sorry! Oh Merlin, what's going on?"

"Arghh, my foot!"

"Sorry!"

A shout made them both look up. A shadow passed the window. James turned his head and swore quietly – a hooded wizard in black robes was on a broom outside the window, obviously acting as a guard.

"Death Eater." He whispered to Lily, and drew his wand. She did the same. Both took careful aim through the window.

"After three. One. Two. Three. REDUCTO!"

The spells broke the glass and soared through the air, hitting the wizard directly in the chest. He fell from his broom towards the ground.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! Protect the students!" A cry rang out along the length of the train. A whole fleet of wizards seemed to be flying towards their window. Lily and James stood, ready to fight, when they noticed the badges each one wore. _Magical Law Enforcement Squad C._

James' mouth dropped open as he realised what they had done. Lily managed to put it into words.

"Oh shit."

A/N: Hello! I'm so incredibly sorry that it has been so many months since I last updated! Writer's block and the hectic life of a student do not combine well as far as fanfiction is concerned. Hopefully you're still enjoying the story – let me know by reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14 Little Changes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of the wonderful JK Rowling.

"You, Lily Evans, attacked a member of Magical Law Enforcement? Really?"

Lily glowed red as she bowed her head in shame. Alice and Mary just stared at her, open mouthed.

Lily had returned to the compartment absolutely mortified and refusing to say anything. It hadn't helped that her friends were a little pale and shaky still, unsure of what had happened in the last ten minutes. Pretending that she had been in the prefect's compartment at the front, Lily asked what they knew of the sudden stoppage. The Ministry had apparently received some information of a planned attack in London and so had decided to delay the train for the students' safety and dispatch a guard in case they were the real target. They had been going up the train, informing each carriage at a time, when there was a large explosion in the end carriage. Everyone had panicked. Some of the younger years, and a few of the elder students, flung themselves under seats while others had reached for their wands. The Magical Law Enforcement officers started casting every protective charm they could around carriages while running to the source of the disturbance. Then the message came that students had mistakenly thought Death Eaters were attacking. While some laughed, Alice and Mary (who had gone looking for Lily and ended up in the Marauder's compartment) started immediately to fear that Bellatrix and her cronies had started something. Sirius and Alice had started a full on shouting match with three officers, demanding that they take it seriously. Remus had to fully restrain Sirius from hexing an officer who had rudely dismissed them as idiot kids. A whistle had blown just in time.

"You're okay now kids. London's been declared safe for arrival. Have a good Christmas." The officers all left the train and flew off. Sirius, having run to the window to curse and shout at the 'condescending jobs-worths' saw one broom supporting two officers. Alice and Mary left calming him down to Peter and Remus and decided to wait for Lily's re-appearance in their own compartment. "She's probably been helping calm down first and second years." Mary said reassuringly. Neither could help but remember the last train ride however. When Lily heard all this, she had hidden her head in her hands. Alice and Mary couldn't understand what had happened until they heard bark-like laughter and Sirius running down the corridor.

"Fantastic work back there, Evans. You might want to try an actual Death Eater next time though!" Sirius was then rugby tackled to the ground by James. He stood up; wand trained on his cringing friend and looked into the compartment. "Sorry ladies, I'll take the nuisance away. I didn't want him to spread it Lily but he ran away. Merry Christmas! " James then shut the door and proceeded to drag his former accomplice along the corridor and out of prefect range.

Alice and Mary stared at the door and then turned their heads towards Lily. "What," demanded Mary, "was all that about?"

After much squirming, the story was revealed.

"But Lily. What's going to happen now? Have they just let you off?" Mary asked once she had regained the power of speech.

"They're going to inform Dumbledore and he decides. Oh, this is awful. It's so stupid. I wish I'd never fallen asleep." Lily was speaking primarily to herself at the end of this.

"Wait. You were asleep in a compartment containing only you and Potter? What was Potter doing at the time?" Alice asked sharply in the tones of one sniffing out gossip.

"He was asleep too, I think. I don't know. The train jolted and I woke up on the floor and we were all tangled up trying to stand up..." Lily trailed off at the sight of her friend's faces. "What?"

The two shared a glance and then burst out laughing. Lily, thinking back over what she had said, burned an even brighter shade of red. The, thankfully short, remainder of the journey was spent with Alice and Mary teasing Lily ceaselessly. Even the arrival of Frank could not sway Alice from her fun and he soon joined in anyway. If James had been able to see the scene he would have burst with joy and laughter as Mary ended up predicting that by the end of sixth year, Lily would be head over heels for James.

"James! This is starting to get ridiculous! What do you mean you accidentally attacked Ministry wizards?" Mr. Harold Potter looked at his son incredulously. He was a frail, ill looking man, with wispy white hair and pock marks. He was perfectly capable however – a leading figure in the idealogical fight against Voldemort and a regular correspondent with the Minister of Magic.

James looked slightly nervously at his dad before explaining. He occasionally had to glare at Sirius who was desperately trying to stop himself sniggering at this delicately told, non-boastful version of events. James finished and looked his dad in the eye. To his relief, there was a twinkle in the hazel eyes looking back at him.

"Fools – they should announce what was happening. The problem with the Law Enforcement squads is that they all think they are far above anyone else and don't have to explain themselves. Worst of all is when they hide it behind the idea that you have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide. Complete nonsense, all of it. It's not to do with hiding things but wanting to maintain privacy and freedom from bureaucracy..."

There was a polite little cough from behind Mr. Potter. James looked up to see his mum in the doorway to the library, smiling a little indulgently. "Harold, it's nearly dinner. I assume the boys have been appropriately dealt with?"

Sirius made a noise of dissent in his throat at this accusation of wrong-doing which was, for once, unfair.

"The boy didn't do anything wrong Cynthia – absolutely nothing! He just used his head in the situation. It was easily the fault of the drones and jobs-worths at the ministry for what happened. They'd applaud him otherwise, not try and push for suspension."

"Very well. You can still play quidditch in the orchard later boys, but dinner first."

James and Sirius grinned at each other, delighted with the outcome. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were never harsh but they had never got off scot-free before.

As James had come to them late in life, after many miscarriages and the final abandonment of hope, they had been determined to give him everything he could ever want and the freedom to be whoever he wanted to be. They had strict morals and Mr. Potter particularly was very idealistic. He had encouraged James' mischief and 'pushing of boundaries' as it showed originality of mind and an ability to think for himself. Mrs. Potter had not wanted to contradict her husband and found her son's tricks highly amusing so long as Samson wasn't upset. She was also incredibly traditional and so would always leave the actual disciplining to her husband. As a result, James was as spoilt as it was possible to be while still being fair minded and loving. Sirius, who practically lived with them, was treated in exactly the same way. In a way they were worse with Sirius as they felt so grateful to him for being the brother they couldn't give James themselves.

Over dinner, the conversation turned to Sirius' short stay with the Potter's this Christmas.

"Are you certain you have to leave tomorrow? What did your mother say when you asked her?" Mr. Potter frowned as he spoke, unable to completely hide his disapproval of Mrs. Black.

"That if I'm not at the party then she will not allow me to return here or to Hogwarts ever again." Sirius replied before shovelling more food into his mouth.

"It's probably for the best in the long run, dear. And once you've passed your apparition test it will be much easier to visit." Mrs. Potter said gently while Mr. Potter clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"What are you thinking of doing at the party? There must be some way to make it more entertaining?" James looked eagerly at his friend, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Oh, don't worry Prongs. It will be a party to remember."

Mrs. Potter sighed, hoping that another letter would not be sent her way in a couple of days' time.

Petunia, Lily noticed, looked very smug as she sat in the living room of their small house. It was odd. Lily had been back for nearly a week and had only been called a freak twice. She had been writing letters in her room for a large portion of time admittedly but meal times had been fantastically civil. Petunia's new, normal job was obviously working wonders for her. Lily never heard the end of it and was ridiculously bored of hearing about filing and Rita and a junior manager called Cameron or something else boring and mundane. To Petunia however, gospel truth came from Cameron and his opinion was the end of any matter.

"Honestly mum, they're going to end up married or something. It'll be awful, he sounds foul." Lily complained one day while decorating the tree.

"Don't be silly. Petunia isn't even dating Cameron and I'm sure she's just impressed by the," there was a short pause, "atmosphere, of the job."

"By the dullness more like."

"Lily don't be rude." replied her mother while trying to hide a smile. "Not everyone can have a life as exciting as yours."

There was a sniff and a hurt cry from the hallway, followed by footsteps running upstairs.

"Oh dear. That's another week of sulks then. I do wish she wouldn't react so."

Petunia was sat smugly the very next day however. The reason was soon evident - "I have a new job in London. I start in January. You wouldn't call that dull, would you?"

A/N: This is probably a bit of a slow one but I want to keep the majority of the Christmas holidays in one chapter and introduce Mr. and Mrs. Potter properly in this one. I followed the idea that the Charlus Potter on the Black family tree is James' great uncle (Harold's uncle) as his name hadn't been blasted of the tapestry. Hope you enjoy and please review!


	15. Chapter 15 Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter – it is the work of the wonderful J.K. Rowling

Snape lay moodily on his bed, listening to his father's drunken shouts downstairs. He hadn't heard a word from Bellatrix in over a week now. He'd taken to waiting by his window, watching for any sign, trying to ignore the screams of his mother and the guilt that still took over him. He'd seen Lily's hateful sister walking about but, as of yet, there'd been no sight of his beautiful girl. He was grateful. The ache grew less with each day and it became easier to think of what he would accomplish with the Dark Lord. To further his appeal for membership, Snape had begun experiments with new spells. Part of it was academic but the idea of using them against his tormentors was as exciting as the prospect of joining up with the Dark Lord. He was more cautious than he used to be though. Levicorpus had spread around the school and was regularly used against him now. But he'd show Potter. One day.

Trapped in his bitter, vengeful thoughts, Snape hadn't noticed the owl tapping against his window until it hooted loudly. He jumped to let it in. The bird was a proud looking, dark coloured eagle owl - Bellatrix's. Hastily opening the letter, he saw something rather unexpected. Snape began throwing things into his bag and trying to locate his slightly smarter black robes. He was going to his enemy's house.

Sirius arrived back at Grimmauld Place at the last possible moment. Walking into the grand corridor (without wiping his boots) he hollered up the stairs to announce his arrival.

"Sirius! Go and make yourself presentable! You disgrace us all!"

"Impossible" He replied and sauntered upstairs to his room and began counting the times the door opened downstairs. His entrance was essential. Create maximum controversy and get in as little trouble as possible. It seemed like a larger party than last year, which was odd as the Black family parties had been decreasing in popularity. Nearly an hour after arriving, he stuffed a spanner into his back jeans pocket, put on a baseball cap and made sure that his muggle band t-shirt was visible. He'd never really listened to Thin Lizzy but his mum had hated the thing on sight. He looked in the mirror and nodded approvingly to himself. Though there were definitely more comfortable garments than the tight clothes he now wore, nothing else looked further removed from the floating wizard robes Regulus would be wearing. Looking forward to the scene he was about to cause, Sirius headed downstairs.

The screech of Bellatrix's laughter reached up the stairs, causing him to shudder. That probably meant that the approved of Lestranges were here and so he had more than just his usual crowd. He stomped heavily down the stairs and was heading towards the drawing room door when he heard Kreacher making his way up with a guest.

"Don't you worry Sir, the evening has only just got underway. Why, one of the young Master's has yet to..." Kreacher stopped at the sight of Sirius, who was lounging against the wall, staring at the wizened elf and the skinny individual in oversized robes just behind him.

"What are you doing here Snivillus?" The glare between the two was pure ice. Both made instinctive moves towards their wands. Snape looked him up and down – taking in every inch of Sirius' appearance –and curled his lip.

"I'm sure even you could put this one together Black? Or are you missing a pet to do the thinking for you? I'm sure you could fit a leash around Lupin." Snape's tone was cold but with a leading edge.

Sirius did not miss the hint, the provocation to reveal his friend's secret, and saw red. He charged at Snape, his wand out and ready. Snape's wand was up just as quickly but he found himself slammed into the wall. There was croaky squeaking from the house-elf and sounds from the room beyond them. Snape struggled against Sirius' strong arm which was pinning him, trying to move his face out of the way of the wand. Sirius was incoherent with rage and decided physical violence was more satisfying. He punched Snape in the stomach winding him. Snape couldn't get the words for a curse out but knew where to point his wand for full affect. Sirius froze. Snape took a breath but before either could move, the drawing room door opened and the entire Black family plus guests was staring at them. Snape quickly and quietly put his wand away.

"You disgrace! You foul scum!" Mrs. Black flew at her eldest son and wrenched him off Snape. "You disgusting brute of a boy!" She slapped him across the face. Sirius didn't know what to do. Bellatrix and a whole collection of Slytherin students were stood looking at him.

"How could you treat a guest in such a way?! You have no respect for anything this family stands for! Your brother is a better Black than you'll ever be! You aren't worthy of the name – you who associate with blood-traitors and mudbloods and filth!"

Sirius couldn't get a word in but at the mention of family, his temper flew back up. This woman, screaming in his face, was talking to him about family. He was about to start screaming back but then he caught sight of his brother. His younger brother who had always remained at least civil towards him. His brother was staring, open mouthed and crestfallen. He was stood by Snape and had obviously gone to check on the wellbeing of his guest. Sirius couldn't stand it any longer. The fury he felt went cold. He turned away from his still screaming mother and began to walk upstairs.

"What are you doing? You are so rude to turn your back on your mother!"

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here any longer." Sirius said it almost calmly but then, glancing back to the crowd he couldn't bear it any longer. "I'm leaving this entire place behind. You'll never see me again. I hate every single one of you and once I'm gone, I'm gone."

"You can't!"

"Try and stop me." Sirius didn't even close his bedroom door. He hadn't unpacked so just grabbed his trunk and headed straight back downstairs.

"You cannot leave! Who will take you in?" There was no hint of kindness or sadness in the words, just disbelief that anyone would have him.

"I've got a real family to go to. Have a great party!" Sirius' voice was deliberately light with his final sentence. He pushed past the silent, staring group avoiding his brother's eye at all costs. His mother gave a final shriek and then ran into the drawing room. The cries coming from her caused all the watchers to move again. They headed to comfort the distraught woman, the scene was over. Sirius got to the door and glanced behind. All he could see was Snape and Bellatrix staring over the bannister at him. He tore open the door, and ran outside, slamming it behind him.

Bellatrix turned to Snape and grinned, her eyes wide. "Come and meet the family." She took his arm and led him into the drawing room. It was full of the distinguished and elite of the wizarding world. A good many were gathered around Mrs. Black who was sobbing over her son's betrayal. Regulus stood nervously nearby and then hurried towards Bellatrix.

"Has he...?" His voice cracked a little.

"The scum has gone. We can say the family is properly pure now." Bellatrix replied gleefully.

"Ah. Right, good." Regulus stood still for a moment and then, with a glance towards his mother, hurried out of the room. He ran lightly down the stairs, to the door and out onto the street. There, at the end of the street was his brother.

"Sirius! Sirius, wait!" He yelled with all his might, hoping that Sirius would hear. Sirius slowed and gradually turned around. Regulus ran up, panting slightly.

"Sirius, please come back? Don't leave us."

"Why should I stay? Everyone in there despises me and I'm not overly fond of them. I can't leave by their rules anymore."

"But Sirius, if you just tried. If you could maybe just take a little more pride in everything Mother and Father have given us and everything the family does..." Regulus trailed off at the look on his brother's face. It was full of disappointment and anger.

"You are just the same. I hoped for you, Reg, I really did but you're an idiot just like them. You think that Voldemort will make everything amazing and fix everything but you can't open your eyes to see who he is hurting. How he is destroying the world around him."

"Sirius! We should talk about this properly. At home. Please?"

Sirius smiled bitterly, "Not my home anymore. I hope you find out the truth before he destroys you too. Goodbye Regulus." He turned away and walked quicker than before to the freedom he longed for, not wanting to have to face down his brother again. But Regulus just stood and stared after him, holding back tears.

There was a knock on the door of the Potter's mansion. Samson hurried up to it, wondering at who would call so late, hoping nothing had gone wrong. He swung open the door and gasped, "Master Black! Come in Sir, you're soaked!"

Sirius entered the warmly decorated porch, so much more homely than Grimmauld Place. He saw the living room door was ajar, could hear the radio playing some old smooth jazz song that Mrs. Potter loved. A fire was flickering and shadows were moving on the wall.

James called through, "Who is it Samson?"

"Me, James". Sirius was surprised at how flat his voice sounded.

It was seconds before James was in front of him, looking shocked but happy.

"I couldn't stay. I've left. Forever. Could I, could I stay here? Please?"

James didn't say a single word but gave his friend a brief hug, picked up his bag and led him through to the living room, the comfy chairs, the warm fire and home.

A/N: A little bit of a soppy ending to this chapter but it's a fairly heavy one really. Hope you all enjoy it – let me know by reviewing!


End file.
